United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by lexjamin0905
Summary: A new evil rising causes all the Digital Words to merge into one. All the Legendary Heroes and their teams called for help. If they can't work together then all is lost.
1. Gathering The Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Gathering Of The Heroes.

Digidestined Dimension- Real World:

Tai Kamiya, the leader of the 8 original Digidestined, was at the park in Odaiba with all the digidestined, both original and new, celebrating the anniversary of when the second generation of Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon. "I can't believe that it's been a year since MaloMyotismon was defeated." Davis Motomiya, the leader of the new Digidestined, said. "Agreed." everyone else said. Tai watched as his sister Kari and Davis held hands and chatted with their friends Yolei Inoue, TK Takaishi, and Ken Ichijoji.

Tai turned his head to see his girlfriend Sora Takenouchi and their friend Matt Ishida were currently watching everyone's Digimon partners wrestle each other. Currently Tai's partner Agumon was winning against Matt's partner Gabumon, 5 wins to 3 wins. Finally their friends Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, and Cody Hida could be seen talking not far away from Sora and Matt. It was peaceful. Suddenly a blizzard appeared. "What? Where did this blizzard come from?!" Izzy asked having to yell to be heard over the blizzard.

"I don't know but doesn't this remind you of when we first went to the Digital World?!" Matt said yelling also. "Everyone come over to me! If this is like when the others and I first went to the Digital world then we need to stick together!" Tai called. Kari and Davis made it to Tai first.

Then Yolei, Ken, TK, Sora, Matt, and the Digimon. Finally Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and, Cody arrived. "Joe do you have the Emergency-Digital-World-Crisis-Bag with you?!" Tai asked still having to yell to be heard. "Of course!" Joe said. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and everyone disappeared, losing consciousness in the process.

* * *

Digimon Tamers Dimension- Real World:

Takato Matsuki was running through the streets of Shinjuku followed by his partner Guillmon. "Aw man I'm late. Rika is going to kill me." he said. It was true his secret girlfriend didn't like waiting. Sure enough, when they arrived, Rika was already in a foul mood, leaning against a tree beside her partner Renamon. She was famously known as the Digimon Queen in the trading card game tournament world. She had never lost a game to anyone but one person. That very person, Takato noticed, was standing behind her with his partner Cyberdramon.

Ryo Akiyama. If Rika was the Digimon Queen, than Ryo was the infamous Digimon King. He had won every card tournament before his mysterious disappearance a little over one year ago.

He was the first person to become a Digimon Tamer, gain a Digimon partner, and go to the Digital World, but no one, not even Ryo himself, knew how it had happened. He had disappeared the day he'd defeated Rika in the final round of her first tournament but no one saw him again until Takato and the other Tamers had found a way to the Digital World themselves almost one year later.

Ryo waved lightly as Takato collapsed to the ground in front of where everyone was waiting. "You're late, goggle head!" Rika growled. "Give him a break, Rika," a tan, raven-haired boy with blue eyes sighed.

This was Henry Wong. He was holding his five-year old sister, Suzie Wong, by the hand as he nodded at his best friend, his partner Terriermon on his shoulder. "It's about time!" one of Takato's oldest friends sighed. Kazu Shioda was standing next to another old friend of Takato's, Kenta Kitagawa, a few feet away from Rika and Ryo, with their digimon partners Guardromon and MarieneAngemon..

"Hey, Takato!" a girl's voice called out. Jeri stepped out from behind a tree. "Sorry...(pant)...Rika. Guilmon...(pant)...made me give...him more bread before we left." Takato panted, standing up and brushing himself off. "Fine whatever." the redhead said.

Everyone began walking together to Guilmon's shed for their day of fun. Suzie, her partner Lopmon in her arms, talked to her friends Ai and Mako. While their shared partner Impmon followed behind them. When they made it to the concrete structure a blizzard suddenly hit.

"Huh, it's summer where did this blizzard come from?!" Henry yelled to be heard over the loud winds, pulling Suzie closer to him. Subconsciously Rika grabbed Takato's hand. "I don't know, but everyone grab hands. We need to stick together." Takato said also yelling. Everyone grabbed hands. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and everyone disappeared, losing consciousness in the process.

* * *

Legendary Warriors Dimension- Real World:

Takuya Kanbara was relaxing with his friends Tommy Himi, Koji Minamoto, Koji's twin brother Koichi Kimura, Zoe Orimoto, and JP Shibayama. Today was Tommy's birthday, so they decided to have a little get together at the park. "It's been awhile since we've all been together, hasn't it?" Takuya asked laying back on the ground and staring up at the clouds. "Yeah it has." Tommy agreed, but sounded a little sad. "Your brother still doesn't approve of you being friends with us?" Takuya guessed. Tommy nodded.

"He just doesn't understand." he said. "He's just looking out for you. He'll come around eventually." Koji said. Suddenly a blizzard appeared. "What? Where did this come from?!" Zoe yelled. "Don't panic. Everyone just grab hands. We need to stick together." Koji said also yelling. Everyone grabbed hands. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and everyone disappeared, losing consciousness in the process.

* * *

Data Squad Dimension- Real World:

Marcus Damon growled in irritation. He was currently punching a tree trying to let out his anger. He juat learned that his friend Keenan was being bullied, but refused Marcus's help. Not far away his partner Agumon stood beside Keenan, his partner Falcomon, their friends Yoshi, Thomas, their partners Lalamon, and Gaomon. Behind them Marcus's sister Kristy watched with her partner Biyomon. "How long has he been at this?" Thomas asked. "About an hour." Yoshi said. "Wow that's a new record for Boss." Agumon said. "This was supposed to be a nice picnic, but you had to mention Keenan's bullies." Kristy said to Falcomon. "I was trying to help." Falcomon said. "We know and I appreciate it, Falcomon." Keenan said.

Suddenly a blizzard appeared. "What? Where did this blizzard come from?!" Thomas asked having to yell to be heard over the blizzard. "I don't know but doesn't this seem weird to you." Yoshi said yelling also.

"Everyone gather around me. If something weird is going on we need to stick together." Marcus said, stopping his attack on the tree in front of him, also yelling. Everyone gathered together and grabbed hands also as a precaution. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and everyone disappeared, losing consciousness in the process.

* * *

Fusion Fighters/Hunters Dimension- Real World:

Mikey Kudo leader of the Fusion Fighters United army, and Tagiru Akasi the unnoficial leader of the Digimon Hunters were running to meet their friends – Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy Tsurugi, Christopher Aonuma, Nene Amano, Yuu Amano, Ryouma Mogami, Ren Tobari, and Airu Suzaki. Behind them were their digimon friends Shoutmon and Gumdramon. Finally they made it to the park where Angie, Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, Yuu, Ryouma, Ren, and Airu were waiting. Also there were some of their other digimon friends Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Beelzemon, Sparrowmon, the Monitamons, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Psychemon, Dracmon, and Opossummon.

"Hey guys? How is it going?" Mikey asked. "You're late!" Nene and Airu yelled at their boyfriends. "Sorry Nene. We lost track of time." Mikey said rubbing the back of his head. "Don't let it happen again. Now let this picnic begin." she said. "Alright!" everyone said. After everyone finished eating they start a water balloon fight, Jeremy, Christopher, Yuu, Ryouma, and Ren against Angie, Mikey, Nene, Tagiru, and Airu.

"Traitors! You would side with the girls against your own gender?!" Jeremy asked throwing 2 wate balloons at Mikey and Tagiru. "Yes. If it means Nene and Airu are happy, then we'll gladly do it." Mikey and Tagiru said dodging Jeremy's attack and counterattacking, hitting Jeremy in the face twice. Nene kissed Mikey on the cheek, while Airu did the same with Tagiru.

Pretty soon everyone except Nene and Airu were soaking wet, since Mikey and Tagiru took the balloons that were aimed at them. Suddenly a blizzard appeared. "What? Where did this blizzard come from?!" Jeremy asked having to yell to be heard over the blizzard. "I don't know but this doesn't look good. Everyone gather around and grab hands. I don't want any of us getting separated!" Mike and Tagiru said at the same time, also yelling. Everyone grabbed hands. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and everyone disappeared, losing consciousness in the process


	2. Heroes Unite and Secrests Revealed Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Heroes Unite And Many Secrets Revealed Part 1.

Unknown cave tunnel

Tai groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, fighting to go back to sleep."Tai you need to get up." a soft voice whispered. "Not now Sora. I'm to tired from the last round, give me a chance to rest." he mumbled. A hard hit to the shoulder, caused him bolt up straight looking around. He saw a blushing Sora kneeling beside him to his right.

While Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Ken, and Yolei were standing a few yards away to his left, also blushing. Though Matt also had a smirk on his face. "I didn't..." Tai said looking at Sora, though he was unable to finish his sentence. "You did." she said, blushing harder. He blushed even harder than her.

"Wh...*cough*...Where are we?" he asked coughing a little to clear his throat. "Some kind of tunnel, other than that we don't know. We tried digivolving, but it didn't work. Armor digivovling failed also." Izzy said. Sora helped me stand up. "Well we're not going to find anything out by just standing here. Let's see if we can't find a way out." Tai said walking deeper into the tunnel, since the other way was blocked. "Right." everyone said following me. Davis ran so he was right beside Tai.

* * *

Unknown ice cavern.

Takato slowly opened his eyes to see Rika laying on his chest clinging to him. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. He looked around and sighed in relief, seeing only Henry was awake. "Don't tell anyone." Takato mouthed to Henry, when they locked eyes. Henry nodded slightly. A few minutes later, Rika nuzzled Takato's chest as she started waking up. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his blushing face.

"Hey Gogglehead, what's wrong?" she asked. "Holy crap, look at Rika!" Kazu declared. Rika raised an eyebrow, but finally took into realization her position. She was laying on Takato's body clinging to it closely. She shrugged. "Well, they had to find out sooner or later," Rika said before placing her lips on Takato's.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kazu and Kenta yelled together. She pulled away, smiling at Takato. They got up and looked at the rest of the group who stood in surprise. "Yeah, we're dating, so what?" Rika said with a shrug. None of the others said anything. She suddenly shivered from the cold. "Here, use this." Takato removing the trench coat he was wearing and throwing it around her shoulders.

The sound of footsteps suddenly filled the air. "Something is coming." Henry said. Everyone turn to face the entrance the footsteps were coming from. The Digimon stood in front of their partners, Guilmon and Renamon in the center in front of Takato and Rika. Suzie, Lopmon, Ai, Mako, and Impmon were behind the others. Since they were younger. A few minutes later two familiar faces, to Takato, walked into the chamber with 10 unfamiliar faces following them.

"Takato? Is that you?" the familiar people asked. "Tai?! Davis?!" Takato said running foward to meet his fellow legendary heroes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "We don't know. We were having a nice pinic, then a blizzard appeared and the next thing we know we're in a strange tunnel and Tai reveals that he and Sora are lovers." Davis said, causing Tai to blush. "Weird the same thing happened to my team and I, minus the lovers part. Though everyone did find out that Rika and I are dating." Takato said.

"If all three of us are here then that means at least one of the others might be as well. We should keep heading deeper." Tai said, still blushing. "Your right." Davis agreed. "First introductions. Since we all haven't been properly introduced." Takato said. "Actually why don't we wait until everyone is together, so we don't have to repeat ourselves." Tai said. "Alright. Now let's get going." Takato said. After Joe passed out hand warmers to everyone, the digidestined and Tamers set off. Tai, Davis, and Takato in the lead.

* * *

Unknown Forest Cavern.

Takuya slowly sat up, groaning. He looked around at his surroundings. " Okay I'm in a unknown forest. While Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, JP, Chiaki, Teruo, Teppei, and Shinya are all still unconscious. Wait...Shinya?!" he said seeing his friends, his little brother, Chiaki, and Tommy's friends that were his age scattered around the clearing they were in. "What is my little brother doing here. He doesn't even know about the Digital World." Takuya said. "All will be explained Takuya." a familiar voice said behind me.

I spun around to see Agunimon and the other legendary warriors, only they were solid. "Agunimom? What? How do you have a solid body?" I asked. "After you left the other warriors and I decided it was time to be reformatted, so we turned ourselves into Digieggs. Everything else will be explained later. Right now you should wake up the others, since some old friends of yours will be here in less than 5 minutes." Agunimom said. I spent the next 3 minutes waking up the others and explaning my first adventure to Shinya, since I woke him up first.

After he woke up Grumblemon walked over and gave Shinya a D-tector saying that he was chosen to be the legendary warrior Digidestined of Earth. Chiaki was given a D-tector by Ranamon. Teruo received his D-tector from Arbormon. Teppei was given his D-tector by Mercurymon. Finally we heard footsteps coming towards us. 22 people and 20 Digimon walked into the clearing. I only recognized the three humans in front. "Takuya?" the three boys in front asked. "Wait, Tai? Davis? Takato?" Takuya asked walked up to meet his fellow Legendary Heroes. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We don't know. We were having a nice pinic, then a blizzard appeared and the next thing we know we're in a strange tunnel and Tai reveals that he and Sora are lovers." Davis said, causing Tai to blush. "The same thing happened to my team and I, minus the lovers part. Though everyone did find out that Rika and I are dating." Takato said. "Wow, my team and I were having a picnic also when a blizzard appeared. I only woke up five minutes before you arrived. Oh and congrats Takato." I said.

"We need to keep moving. If the others are here also, there should be at least one more chamber. If we're the only ones here then we'll find the exit or make our own." Tai said. I nodded and we all set off. I joined Tai, Davis, and Takato in front.

Sora P.O.V.

As we walked I notcied that one, a girl, of the members of the by Tai and Davis called Takato's group didn't have a digimon. I also noticed that two little kids, I assumed were twins, seemed to share a digimon partner. I walked over to the girl. "Hi, I'm Sora, what's your name?" I asked. "Jeri. It's nice to meet you." the girl said. "I noticed that you don't seem to have a partner." I said. Jeri turned sad.

"I did once, but he died." she said. "Don't be too sad, Jeri," I smiled, trying to cheer the girl up. "Digimon don't ever really die, you know. Their data just gets reconfigured again." I said. She shook her head sadly. "You see the little imp by the twins?" she asked. I nodded confused. "His name is Impmon. He may seem harmless, but that wasn't always the case. My friends and I were in the digital world trying to save a friend. When we were attacked by a digimon called Beelzemon. My partner tried to stop him, but he killed my partner instead, then absorbed my partner's data. Beelzemon is Impmon's mega level." Jeri said.

"Why is he here then?" I asked horrified. "I became depressed. Takato became so angry that he forced his partner to digivovle to mega. It went horribly wrong. After Takato came back to his senses he managed to digivovle his partner to his true mega level. He was about to destroy Beelzemon, but I stopped him. Later I was kidnapped by a old clean up program called D-reaper. Beelzemon tried to save me since he felt guilty, but failed. After we finally defeated D-reaper, Impmon asked for forgiveness. I gave it." she said.


	3. Heroes Unite and Secrets Revealed Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Heroes Unite and Secrets Revealed Part 2.

 **Desert Chamber.**

Marcus sat up groaning. He looked around and saw that Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan, Kristy, Agumon, Lalamon, Goamon, Falcomon, and Biyomon were already up. "Look whose finally up." Yoshi said. "Where are we?" he asked. "Some unknown desert chamber in the Digital World I think. But I could be wrong." Thomas said. Suddenly the sounds of footsteps coming closer filled the air. "Someone is coming." Marcus said turning to face the direction the sound was coming from. Soon four faces came into view. "You guys?!" he asked running towards Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya. "Marcus!" they said running to meet Marcus in the middle. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We don't know. We were having a nice pinic, then a blizzard appeared and the next thing we know we're in a strange tunnel and Tai reveals that he and Sora are lovers." Davis said, causing Tai to blush, again. "The same thing happened to my team and I, minus the lovers part. Though everyone did find out that Rika and I are dating." Takato said.

"Same with my team, minus any romance." Takuya said. "Wow, my team and I were having a picnic also when a blizzard appeared, though I was trying to let out some frustration, long story. I only woke up five minutes before you arrived. Oh and congrats Takato." Marcus said. "We need to keep moving. If the others are here also, there should be at least one more chamber. If we're the only ones here then we'll find the exit or make our own." Tai said. Marcus nodded and they all set off. He joined Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya in front.

* * *

 **Cylindrical Cavern.**

Mikey woke up with a groan to see Nene leaning over him. "Hello, beautiful." he said smiling. Tagiru woke up, groaning also, to Airu in the same position as Nene."Good morning cutie." she said. Both girls helped their boyfriends up. "Okay where are the others?" Mikey asked looking around. "Help! Anyone!" a voice yelled. "That sounded like Ryouma." Tagiru said. "PANIC! EVERYBODY PANIC!" another voice yelled.

"And that was Jeremy." Mikey said. The group of four ran in the direction the yelling came from to find Angie, Yuu, Ryouma, and Ren gathered around a pit. While Jeremy was running in circles freaking out. Mikey and Tagiru pushed their way through so they could see what the commotion was about. What they saw made them pale. Hanging from a group of cables was an unconscious Christopher.

"Angie can you please get Jeremy to be quite." Mikey said taking out his Fusion Loader. Angie nodded and gave Jeremy a huge punch to the top of the head. "Reload, Beelzemon." Mikey said ignoring Jeremy. "What do you need Mikey?" Beelzemon asked appearing in a flash of light and feathers out of the Fuaion Loader. "Christopher is unconscious and hanging from a group of cables down there can you go get him?" Mikey asked pointing to the unconscious Christopher. "Of course." Beelzemon said flying down. He returned seconds later, Christopher in his arms.

Mikey helped Beelzemon gently lay Christopher down. "Anyone got any water?" Tagiru asked moving to kneel beside Mikey and Christopher. Ren handed over his water canteen. "Here goes nothing." Tagiru said unscrewing the lid and dumping the water on Christopher. "Who, what, when, where, why, brrrrrr." Christopher bolting up straight and looking around, before shaking his head. "Careful. We found you unconscious hanging from over a bottomless pit by a group of cables." Mikey said pushing Christopher back down, gently. After a few minutes Christopher was able to stand up, but he had to lean against the wall. "Mikey! Tagiru!" several voices declared in unison.

The Fusion Fighters/Hunters all turned, and saw several more people running towards them through a tunnel no one had noticed until then. Five specific ones that got the goggleheads' interest. "Tai! Davis! Takato! Takuya! Marcus!" Mikey and Tagiru exclaimed in unison.

"Nice to see you boys too," Marcus greeted with a smirk. "Let me guess, you all were having a picnic when a werid blizzard appeared." he said. "That's exactly right, how do you guys know?" Yuu asked."Because it was the same with all of us. Though Tai revealed that he and his girlfriend were having sex. While Takato's group found out that he and one of the other members were dating." Takuya said. Tai blushed four the fifth time. "Congrats Takato." Mikey said. "We should introduce ourselves since everyone is here and may not know the others names. my name's Tai. These are the Original Digidestined – my girlfriend Sora, my second in comand Matt, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe." Tai said.

"I'm Davis, the leader of the Second Gen Digidestined. These are the rest of the Second Gen Digidestied- my girlfriend Kari, second in command Ken, his girlfriend Yolie, TK, and Cody." Davis stated. "You all remember me, I'm Takato," Takato greeted with a smile. "These are my friends and the other Digimon Tamers – my second in comand Henry, his sister Suzie, my girlfriend Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ai, and her brother Mako. Nice to meet all of you." he said.

"I'm Takuya, and these are my friends, otherwise known as the Legendary Warriors. That's my second in comand Koji, his brother Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, JP, my brother Shinya, Tero, Chiaki, and Teppei." Takuya said. "We are the Digimon Data Squad, You all know me as the invincible Marcus, this is my sister Kristy, my second in command Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan." Marcus stated.

"Nice to meet all of you in case you didn't know, my name's Mikey, and these are my fellow Generals – Christopher, my girlfriend Nene, Angie, Jeremy and Yuu.," Mikey greeted in return. "And you all know me as the Hunter Tagiru! Oh, and this is Ryouma, Ren and my girlfriend Airu, my fellow hunters." Tagiru declared happily.

"Isn't he the one that helped Quartzmon cause all that trouble in your world?" Davis asked, pointing at Ryouma. The white haired hunter looked down sadly. "Hey! Back off," Tagiru growled, quickly standing in front of Ryouma. "He's sorry for what happened, and I already forgave him. If you got a problem with that-" he said.

"Take it easy Tagiru," Tai said, interrupting, with a smile. "We understand, and we can all tell he's sorry. Since that's the case, we forgive him, right guys?" The other humans all nodded in agreement, a few more vigorously than others. "So we're all here for the same reasons," Christopher stated. "Something tells me this isn't your ordinary meeting." he said. "Ya think?" Koji asked sarcastically. "We need to keep moving if we want to find answers." Tai said. "Let's go then." Tagiru said. They set off, Christopher being aupported by Mikey and Tagiru.

* * *

 **Several hours later.**

After hours of walking, they came into a large circular room with several symbols and lights, and a large pillar of blue light shining in the middle. "Whoa, what is this place?" Keenan asked in amazement. "This is my new home actually," said a familiar figure. "Gennai!" the Digidestined all exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Digidestined, and hello to you Tamers, Warriors, Data Squad, Fusion Fighters and Hunters." Gennai said with a smile. "How do you know who were are? Who are you anyways?" Takuya asked. "That's Gennai, he helped us during our adventures in the Digital World. He's one of its guardians who tried to protect it from the human world discovering it." Izzy replied. "Indeed, as for how I know you all, I've been watching over you. You see, I know that there are many universes with Digital Worlds, and in turn I made it my mission to watch over several of them. This includes all of yours." Gennai replied. "If that's so then why didn't you help us like you helped them?" Thomas asked.

"It is because that while I did watch over the other universes, I could not meddle with them, and otherwise the boundaries between the universes would be crushed. You all recall the events with Quartzmon." Gennai stated. All the humans nodded in agreement. "Now, the reason I called you all is because once again, the Digital Worlds are in danger. However, this time they are in much greater danger than before." he said. "What do you mean Gennai?" Takato asked, hiding his giddy joy to finally meet the man he saw on TV as a young kid.

"It appears that a new evil has risen, and this enemy has somehow broken the barriers between the Digital Worlds, forcing them to merge together into one Digital World." Gennai replied. "Wait, you're saying that all of our Digital Worlds have fused together? Is that even possible?" Sora asked in shock. "You should know anything is possible when it comes to Digimon and the Digital World, Sora," Gennai replied with a smile. "As to answer your question, yes." he said. "Who is this evil?" Jeri asked.

"I'm not sure," Gennai replied. "All I know is that it's an extremely powerful Digimon. Not only that, he leads an entire army of strong Digimon, some of old and some of new. They won't rest until they rule the entire Digital World and all of the human worlds, and other worlds beyond." he said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tagiru asked. "Hold on, there is still much more I must explain before I send you away, because of the merging of the Digital Worlds, there is a great influx of Digital Energy. Digital Energy is what gives Digimon the power to Digivolve and reach higher levels. It is also a key-factor in the creation of alternate Digivolution lines." Gennai said, surprising the group. "Alternate Digivolution lines?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, Digimon are constantly able to change forms, evolving into stronger and different ones that may not be the same. For example, Tai and Marcus both have Agumons for partners, but they both digivolve into different species of Greymon. Some Digimon have the power to evolve into different lines, such as Veemon how can Armor Digivolve and normal Digivolve. It was this Digital Energy that allows Digivolution. In fact, the Digimon Calumon is filled with Digital Energy, which is the reason he had the power to Digivolve Digimon." Gennai replied.

"Wow, who knew little Calumon had that much power in him," Kazu said in amazement. "As I was saying, the influx of Digital Energy has caused the path to the Digital World has nearly become impossible to cross repeatedly." Gennai said. "What do you mean Gennai?" Tai asked. "I mean, if you go you'll never be able to leave." Gennai said. The room was filled with a silence so thick, not even Omnimon's Transcendent Sword could cut through it. The tension of Gennai's words hung in the air like a bad smell, and it left all the young ones feeling just as bad. "Is…is there no other way?" Sora asked nervously. "I'm afraid not," Gennai replied, leaving the group in a thicker silence.

All of the humans were lost in thought, unable to really comprehend what they'd just been told. None of them knew what to do. They all wanted to help their Digimon partners, but they were all worried about their own lives as well. Relinquishing their humanity would change them forever. They would never be able to live normal lives again. True, meeting the Digimon meant none of them would have normal lives, but at least they could live relatively normal lives. This was a huge choice, and none of them dared speak. None, but one.

"I'll do it," a voice spoke quietly, just barely loud enough to be heard. All the humans and Gennai turned to Tagiru who had his head down. "I-I'll do it." he repeated. "Wha…Tagiru, what are you saying?" Yuu asked in confusion.

"I said I'll do it," Tagiru replied, raising his head. That single statement left all of the humans in shock. "Tagiru are you nuts?!" Angie practically screamed. "Yeah, don't you want to think this over?" Jeremy asked. "No." Tagiru said with a serious tone, one that surprised those of his own world. "You can't be serious. Did you not hear what Gennai said. There will be no way to return home." Ren said.

"I would give up my life if it meant helping Gumdramon!" Tagiru yelled, shocking the group. "I know you all think I'm an idiot, but I understand what Gennai said. I know what I'm giving up, and in my opinion, that's a small price to pay if it means saving and helping Gumdramon." he said. "Tagiru." Gumdramon said staring at his partner. "But what about your parents? What would they say?" Nene asked. Tagiru looked down. "I know my parents love me with all their heart. I actually introduced them to Gumdramon after he came back." he said. All the hunters and Fusion Fighters blinked in surprise. "And you know what, they loved him! They were happy that we had such a good friendship. I know my parents will love me no matter what choices I make." he continued, still not looking up. "But what about your future? You can't give that up," Yuu tried to reason.

"You don't get it, do you?!" Tagiru screamed, surprising the entire group. "Gumdarmon is my BEST FRIEND! Heck, he's more than that! He was my first REAL friend. I know you and Mikey were okay with me, but I'm pretty sure you didn't think of me as a true friend at the time, and the feeling was mutual. Gumdramon was the first being to ever truly understand me, to know how I felt and to want to help me succeed in my goals. We went through thick and thin together, doing all we could to prove ourselves the best we could be while everyone else just looked down on us! Gumdramon stood by me through my worst moments and I refuse to let him stand alone in this when he needs me now. I don't care about the future right now, I just care about is helping Gumdramon! He needs me, and I refuse to let the only person in this whole damn universe that understands me alone!" he said. "I feel the same way Tagiru." Gummdramon said walking to his partner.

Tagiru was heaving heavily, releasing all that pent up anger was tiring, but he smiled at Gumdramon. All of the others were simply speechless, those who knew Tagiru the best even more so. None of them had ever heard Tagiru speak with such anger and seriousness. To all of them, Tagiru was just the same energetic, bull-headed and determined goofball they all knew. None of them expected that beneath all that hyper-activeness was a boy who just wanted to be the best he could be and had a hard time trusting others. To hear that the first person to ever really understand him was his Digimon partner told them that he wasn't as carefree as he let on. It also reminded them of just how loyal Tagiru was to those he cared about. He would do anything to save his friends, especially those closest to him. They had all underestimated Tagiru.

Mikey couldn't help but smile at Tagiru. He really had come a long way since they first met. For a long while, it seemed that Tagiru dreamt of becoming greater than him, but in reality he just wanted to prove himself. As far as Mikey was concerned, Tagiru had proven himself many times over, and had earn the right to the title of the seventh Legendary Hero. More so, if anything else, Tagiru's words were inspiring.

"Well Tagiru, if that's how you feel than you can count me in," Mikey said, shocking everyone around him, especially Tagiru. "We super stars have to stick together right?" he said with a wink. Tagiru immediately understood what Mikey meant, and couldn't help gain a huge smile on his face. "Mikey's right. I'm going to." Shoutmon said walking over to Gumdramon. "Mikey have you absolutely lost your mind?! It's one thing for Tagiru to be absolutely crazy, but you?" Angie yelled at the top of her lungs as she faced her best friend.

"Tagiru is not being crazy Angie, he's being loyal to his friend, something I thought you would know all about," Mikey said in a scolding tone, surprising Angie and making her take a step back. "And neither of us are being irrational. Tagiru is being just what he always was, an amazing friend. He's willing to give up his wants for the needs of others, I always said I would never to my back on someone who needed help. Anyone who is willing to do that has my respect and admiration." Mikey walked over to Tagiru, looking at his junior with a warm smile. "Tagiru, I'm proud of you. I hope you can count on me to give you hand in this fight." he said.

Tagiru was honestly speechless, a feeling he did not experience often. Despite that, he could help but smile widely and nodded. "Of course Mikey! I mean, only if you don't mind being with a crazy loudmouth." He said with a light blush of embarrassment. "If I survived Jeremy, I think I can manage." Mikey chuckled. "Hey! I'm right here!" Jeremy said indignantly.

Angie looked at Mikey and Tagiru, and couldn't help thinking of Mikey's words. He was right, Tagiru was incredibly loyal to those he cared about, especially Gumdramon. And Mikey was right about her, she did know something about loyalty. She was Mikey's best friend and no matter what she was always there for him considering how often he would overwork himself. It was simply the shock of watching him and Tagiru willing throw their lives away to help those they care about. She wasn't the only one.

Watching the scene before them, the other groups all watched in surprise, shock, and amazement. One of the most impressed was Marcus. Seeing the two willingly choose to go through with this, it reminded him of a choice he once made as well. Now, he was going to do the same thing.

"Well, if you two chuckle heads are going, you're going to need someone who actually knows how to fight to teach you the ropes," Marcus said, cracking his knuckles. Everyone looked to him in surprise.

"Marcus, I always knew you were empty-headed, but this is too much!" Yoshi cried out. "Meh, who cares." Marcus said with a shrug. He began to walk forward, Agumon by his side. "But Marcus, what about your future?" Thomas asked, worried about his friend.

Marcus stopped and let out a soft sigh. "Who are we kidding Thomas? We both know I don't have a real future ahead of me. I'm not book smart like you, and I obviously don't have as much common sense as you Yoshi. The only thing I'm good at is punching stuff. So if that's all I'm good at, I might as well do it where it counts." Marcus said, walking over to Mikey and Tagiru, leaving his friends and sister stunned. "I hope you two don't mind having this blockhead on your team." he said.

Mikey and Tagiru smiled at Marcus. "No problem Marcus, we boneheads have to stick together," Tagiru said cheekily. "Speak for yourself," Mikey said with a smirk, causing the two of them to laugh and Marcus quickly joined in.

He stopped however when he felt another hand clasp his. He looked over and saw Kristy giving him a strong look. "If you're going then so am I," she said confidently. "What? No way! Kristy, there is no way you're coming with me!" Marcus countered. "Why not?! I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Kristy countered.

Marcus kneeled down, eyeing his sister closely. "Kristy, you have a future back home. You're a smart, brave, and beautiful young girl. You have a greater chance at a future than I do."

"Please stop talking like that," Kristy said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, surprising Marcus and the others. "I hate it when you talk bad about yourself Marcus. You never give yourself enough credit. You may not be a genius like Thomas, but you're definitely a lot more street smart. You're the strongest person I know, and I don't just mean physically. So hearing you talk so badly about yourself, it just…it just…" Kristy sniffled as she tried to wipe the tears away. "W-When you left for the Digital World last time, I-I was so sad. I-I thought I'd never s-see you again. It didn't bug me that much when Dad was gone because I didn't remember him as well as you did, and you were still there for me. But when you left, I thought… I thought…"

"Hey, hey," Marcus said softly, taking his sister into his arms and hugging her tight as tears began to roll down her eyes. "I'm here. I'm here."

"I thought I lost you for good," Kristy sobbed into Marcus's shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me again Marcus. I just…I just can't."

Marcus bit his lip. He let out a soft sigh and pulled away. He looked at his sister and wiped away her tears. He gave a soft smile, one that she slowly matched. "Okay, you can come," he finally said. "R-Really?" Kristy asked, her voice beginning to shine with hope.

"Sure," Marcus replied. "Just promise that you'll be careful, we both know mom would neuter me if you get hurt." he said. Kristy failed to hold back her laugh, causing Marcus to smirk. "Are you sure this is what you want? You know that if you do this, there is no going back."

"I know, and I still want to," Kristy replied. "I want to be there with you to help save all the Digimon. Besides, no future is worth losing my big brother." she said

Never in all his life had Marcus been more touched. He smiled lovingly at his sister and pulled her in for another hug which Kristy happily returned. "I should've known I could always count on you little sis." he said. "Always big bro," Kristy said back.

Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan were all speechless. Like the Fusion Fighters and Hunters, it seemed that they judged their leader too quickly as well. Thomas and Yoshi never thought they would hear Marcus, their so self-confident friend, feel like he had little in his future. He did work well with the police force, but they both knew he wasn't entirely happy with his job there. He didn't want to fight for money, he fought for what was right, and in their society, there weren't that many jobs that required that. Even so, it was hard for the three of them to hear their best friend and inspiration feel so low about himself.

Watching the scene, some of the other groups didn't really know how to act. Only a few of them knew Marcus as well as his friends, and this included Takuya and the warriors. While he had been considered the hero, they were all there (with the exception of Koichi, Shinya, Teppei, Teruo, and Chiaki who did not partake of the events of DigiQuartz) as Susanoomon. Still, Takuya knew him better than the rest, and couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"You're going aren't you?" Koji's voice snapped from behind, surprising Takuya and the others. "Don't lie, I can see it in your eyes." Koji said. Takuya eyed Koji for a few seconds before letting out a soft chuckle. "You can read me like a book Koji," he said lightly. "And yeah, I'm going." he said.

"Takuya, are you sure?" Zoe asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm sure Zoe," Takuya replied. "I know what I'm doing. Our digimon friends need us. Besides, you know me, I can never turn down a cry for help." Takuya said. Agunimon smiled slightly. "Spoken like a true warrior of fire." he said. Both Takuya and Agunimon walked forward. "Mind having this warrior of fire on your team?" Takuya asked. "You bet hat-boy," Marcus said, patting Takuya's head patronizingly.

"Remind me to punch you in the balls later," Takuya growled. However, the two quickly smirked at each other along with Mikey and Tagiru. Everyone watched the slowly growing group, utterly stunned. Takato looked at the slowly growing group thinking, then began walking forward. "Takato, what are you doing?" Henry asked his friend.

"I'm going to the Digital World," Takato said sternly, determination brimming in his voice, and surprising all of his friends. "Takato are you nuts?! You can't do this!" Kazu exclaimed. "Yeah!" Kenta added. "Yes, I can, I have to." Takato said. "Takato you can't do this! What about your parents?!" Jeri practically cried out. He paused for a second. "I know that my parents will always love me. But they would want me to do the right thing." he said continuing forward. He looked to the other leaders that were going, all of which had smiling faces and eyes of acceptance. Takato managed to smile lightly, happy to know he was not alone in his choice. "Well, I guess that settles it," Davis suddenly spoke, surprising the groups, especially his own. "Make some room because I'm coming along." he said.

All of the Digidestined (except Tai for some reason) did a double-take as they stared at Davis like he had grown a second head. "Davis are you nuts?!" TK exclaimed. "You've done some pretty bullheaded things in the past but this is too much!" Yolie yelled. "Yeah, you can't just give up your future like this!" Cody agreed. "Davis please reconsider!" Kari exclaimed.

While the others were all yelling at him, Ken kept a calm demeanor as he looked at Davis. He walked before his friend, causing the others to silence in confusion. Davis and Ken looked at each quietly. "Are you sure about this Davis?" Ken finally asked.

Davis nodded. "Of course I am Ken. As a Digidestined, it's my job to save the Digital World and be there for my friends. Even if everyone else thinks I'm crazy or don't respect me, I will never betray my friends. Even if no one else follows me or believes in me I'll still go. Remember when we fought MaloMyotismon? Remember how I was the only one unaffected by his attack? Want to know why? All I want is for the worlds to be in peace and with monsters like him destroyed. I need to go." he said.

Nearly all of the Digidestined stared at Davis in shock. None of them had ever heard such on conviction and determination. Well, they had, they just never paid attention. Instantly, the memories of Davis's courage and friendship went through their minds, reminding them of how Davis was there for all of them and how he saved them all, especially during the events against Kimeramon and MaloMyotismon. Like the others, they had taken Davis for granted.

All but Ken. Ken smiled at his best friend and nodded. "Well, I guess that's all I need to know. You can count me in Davis." he asked. Davis blinked several times in surprise. "Really Ken? What about your parents and future? You certainly have a lot more promise than I do." Davis asked. "Maybe, but you taught me something Davis," Ken replied, confusing Davis. "You taught me about the importance of friendship. After you stopped me as the Digimon Emperor, you were the only person willing to give me a second chance. No one, not even myself, thought I deserved one until you did. You showed me I was not alone, and that I don't have to be alone. When my brother died, I felt so lost, and I thought I could only make myself feel better was if I took over the Digital World. You saved me Davis, you saved me many times from countless dangers, and most importantly you saved me from myself. You taught me about friendship, and I vow to never turn my back on you. Even if no one else thinks it, you're my leader, and my best friend." Ken said.

Davis stood stunned at Ken, amazed by just how much Ken respected him and cared for him. Davis smiled and stuck out his hand. Ken took it, but quickly pulled Davis into a hug, surprising everyone. It was not the first one they had, Davis had comforted Ken many times in the past, so it was only a sign of how strong their friendship was. Davis happily returned the embrace, and the two eventually parted with similar smiles.

Watching the scene, the rest of the second gen Digidestined couldn't help but feel worse, well, most of them. Cody, along with Ken, was the only other person in the group that saw Davis as a leader. Sure, he and TK were good friends, but Cody couldn't forget all the times Davis got them out of jams. Sure, he was reckless at times, but he never backed down from a challenge. Heck! He was willing to sacrifice himself to save the rest of them when Ken had them trapped. Sure, it was a trick with some Bakemon, but Davis was willing to bow to Ken and let Veemon step on him so that he could protect them from getting destroyed.

Yolie felt bad because all she could remember was her and Davis's arguments. Sure they didn't get along at times, but she was always the one that started the fights, and that was mostly because of her own temper. She'd be lying if she thought sometimes TK could be a better leader, but thinking back, Davis did get them out of countless battles none of them thought they could win. Not only that, he helped them all through their hard times, never do what Tai and Davis did. He couldn't handle the pressure.

Kari had it just as bad. So many times she thought of Davis as a goof and took TK's words more to heart. It wasn't until after she and Davis started dating that she saw that he was exactly like her brother, without even trying.

As for the older Digidestined, most of them were equally surprised by Ken and Davis. All but Tai, who was smirking proudly. "You took the words right out of my mouth Ken. Davis, if you're willing to go, then you can count me in." he said. "T-T-Tai!" Sora and Matt exclaimed in shock. Kari stared at her brother with wide eyes in equal shock.

However, Tai ignored them. He walked right up to Davis with a small smile. "I always knew I was right about you Davis. You deserve those goggles and the Digiegg of Courage. You led your team with bravery and compassion, never giving up even when the odds were against you and never giving up on your teammates," Tai said with pride in his voice. "You truly deserve to be the leader more than anyone else I could think of. I'm proud of you." He placed his hand on Davis's shoulder.

All the Digidestined stared stunned at Tai, utterly flabbergasted at what he had just said. Davis couldn't help but smile brightly at his senior. "T-Thanks Tai," Davis said cheerfully.

Tai nodded back with his own goofy smile. "What can I say, we heroes need to stick together. So you can count on me too to come. Agumon needs my help, and we all know how hopeless he is without me. Besides, I can't let my little brother go out there all alone," Tai said playfully as he ruffled Davis's hair.

"Hahaha! Cut it out Tai!" Davis said, shaking off Tai's hand. He then realized what Tai had said. "Wait…what?" he asked. Tai smiled warmly. "You're like a little brother to me Davis. Always have been."he said. Davis stared at Tai in awe, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Tai, you're like the big brother I never had too. You're definitely a lot less annoying than Jun!" " he said. "I'll take that as a compliment." Tai said. he smirked at Davis and Ken, both who nodded. Together, they walked over to the group of leaders and smiled. "Got room for three more?" Tai asked.

"Always," Mikey said, holding out his fist. Tai placed his on Mikey's, followed by Davis, Ken, Takato, Marcus, Kristy, Takuya and Tagiru. All of them smiled at each other, knowing that they would stand together for their Digimon.

Gennai was surprised by the touching moments that had passed. He knew that the choice these young ones had was a difficult one. In all honesty, he expected none of them would go right away. He was just as surprised when Tagiru declared he would go. At first, Gennai did not pay much mind to Tagiru, then again, it appeared no one other than the other Legendary Heroes did. Everyone had misjudged him, and Gennai honestly felt a sense of pride and amazement by the young boy's determination and loyalty. He should have also expected the other leaders to follow. They were all so different, yet similar in the same way. They all had incredible courage and determination, loyalty to their friends that could defy time and space, and the desire to protect both worlds from destruction. Gennai was also surprised by how easily Kristy and Ken decided to join. It seemed the bonds of friendship and sibling love were stronger than even he believed. However, Gennai knew that even with the seven heroes, Ken and Kristy, he knew it would not be enough. He looked at all the stunned groups, wondering who would dare to go ne-

"Don't you dare think you're leaving without me Tagiru Akashi!" Airu suddenly yelled storming over to Tagiru. "Airu l-l-listen, I-I-I-I" Tagiru tried to speak, but his words would not come out. "Did you even give a second thought about what you're doing?!" she asked pulling him into a kiss. Everyone's jaws hit the floor, even Gennai's, at the sight of Tagiru and Airu kissing.

After a few seconds, Airu pulled away, leaving Tagiru in a state of confusion/happy/scared/stupefaction. "You didn't even think to ask if I wanted to come," she whispered, but everyone could hear her. "I would have said yes. I mean, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you go off gallivanting by yourself?" she finished with a playful smile. "Okay you can come." Tagiru said. Gennai turned to Tagiru with a smile. "You have a good girl here Tagiru, don't blow it." he said with a wink. "Y-Y-Y-Yes sir!" Tagiru said with a big blush on his face.

While most of the group was still stunned, Rika was smirking. She walked over behind Takato, and then promptly gave him a smack to the back of the head. "Ow! Rika, what was that for?!" Takato groaned.

"That's for not asking me if I wanted to come Gogglehead," Rika said with a smirk, surprising Takato. "You didn't think I pass this chance up, much less leave you to have all the fun." She then grabbed his hand. "Like Airu said, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you go off alone?" she asked

For the second time, most of the humans went slack-jawed. Takato stared in surprise, but couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Rika," he said before quickly kissing her on the lips, causing her to blush lightly.

The others continued to watch in surprise and amazement, unsure of how to take in the scene before them. One of them however, felt ready to join. "I'm going too," Keenan said, surprising his friends. "Keenan?" Yoshi said in shock.

Keenan walked up to Marcus who gave him an odd look. "Marcus, ever since I first left the Digi-World, you were the only that was willing to look out for me. You took me into your home, cared for me and Falcomon even after what he did with Biyomon. You took us both in and protected us from evil humans and Digimon like Kurata and SaberLeomon. You treated me like one of your family, and you helped me find my parents. I owe you a lot." Keenan said.

Marcus smiled at Kennan as he put his hand on the younger male's shoulder. "You owe me nothing Keenan. It was the least I could do, but are you sure you want to do this?" Marcus asked. Keenan nodded. "Yeah. Besides, I grew up in the Digital World." Keenan grinned a cheeky smile. Marcus smirked back. "Right." he said. "Glad to have you aboard." Kristy said as she smiled Keenan, who gained a very small blush on his face. Marcus saw this, and couldn't help but smirk.

Takuya noticed Marcus's smirk and the reason behind it and couldn't help but shake his head. He then felt a hand behind his back and turned to see Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, Shinya, Teppei, Teruo, Chiaki, and JP. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Koji said with a familiar smirk. "We're coming with you!" Tommy said with a big grin. Takuya blinked in surprise. "And don't even think of convincing us otherwise," Zoe said as she stepped forward. "We're with you Takuya, one hundred percent!" she said. "Yeah, it's all for one and one for all!" JP declared. "So it looks like you're stuck with us," Koichi said light smile. "I want to be a Hero like you too, Takuya." Shinya said. Teruo, Teppei, and Chiaki just nodded their heads in agreement.

Takuya simply blinked in surprise, amazed that all his best friends, brother, Teppei, Teruo, and Chiaki would be so willing to come with him. He found himself smiling back and nodded. "Alright then. Look out Digital World, the Legendary Warriors are back! This time stronger than ever." Takuya said. "Yeah!" the other five original legendary warriors cheered in agreement.

'So all the Warriors have joined,' Gennai thought silently, he looked at the remaining groups. 'I wonder who will be next.' he thought. "Mikey," Angie spoke, gaining the General's attention. "I want to say, to you AND Tagiru that…I'm sorry." she said.

Most of the hunters and generals gaped in surprise, but Mikey simply blinked. "You were right. Tagiru wasn't being crazy, he's being loyal, just like you. You're always loyal to those who need help. I guess it's been so long since our first adventure that I guess I just forgot." she said. Mikey couldn't help but smile at Angie. He took her hands in his.

"No problem Angie. It happens to the best of us." he said softly. Angie smiled back and nodded. "I'm coming with you." she said. Mikey was about to argue but Angie held her finger up. "And don't you dare argue with me! Who else is going to be there to catch you when you overwork yourself?" she said, cutting him off, glaring. Mikey rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Angie quickly turned her angry glare into a chipper smile. "You goofball." she said. Mikey smiled back, glad to have Angie on his side.

"Well I guess that settles it then," Jeremy said, gaining everyone's attention. "If you two are going, you're gonna need me to back you up." he said. "Great to have you aboard Jeremy," Mikey said lightly.

"Whatdaya mean ya-oh wait… what did you say?" Jeremy stated, switching from anger to confusing. He looked at Mikey's smirking face and glared. "I really hate it when you do that." Jeremy said. Mikey only smirked wider and Jeremy quickly smirked back. They clasped hands and nodded to each other. "I won't let you down Mikey." Jeremy said. "You never did pal," Mikey replied.

"Well," Christopher stated. "Looks like the original three musketeers are back together. Guess I better go to make sure you don't get yourselves killed." he said. Mikey simply smirked and shook his head. He and Christopher clasped arms, confirming their agreement and friendship. "I guess I better go to," Nene teased playfully. "After all, we can't have the Fusion Fighters United Army without its three main General now can we? Plus I need to go to keep Mikey from going off and doing something heroic and stupid." she said, causing Mikey to blush. "N-N-Nene!" Yuu yelled in disbelief.

"Sorry Yuu," Nene said sadly as she turned to her younger brother. "But we all know that Mikey would find some way to distract Angie so I need to go to keep him in line." she said. Mikey blushed harder. "Tagiru," Ryouma's voice called from behind said gogglehead. Tagiru and Airu turned back to see him, Ren and Ren all looking at them. "Ren and I talked it out, and we all decided we're going with you." he said. "Wha-Really?" Tagiru asked excitedly. "Yeah," Ren replied. "You reminded us of why we even liked being Hunters in the first place. It wasn't the collecting or fighting." he said. He and Ryouma joined the group that was going to the Digital world.

Yuu stood absolutely stupefied. All his friends, even his sister, were all willing to give up their lives in the real world for their Digimon friends. As he thought of this, he thought of Tagiru's earlier speech, of how he would do anything for Gumdramon and how he was Tagiru's first real friend. As much as he hated to admit it, Yuu knew Tagiru was right. Even though he knew Tagiru before Gumdramon, he never treated Tagiru like a friend. He always treated him like a child or a nuisance. Sure, Tagiru could be easily excitable and annoying sometimes, but he did so many great things. He was much stronger than Yuu or anyone ever gave him credit for. He would do anything for his Digimon partner, and Yuu remembered how he did the same just to see Damemon again.

"Tagiru," Yuu spoke softly to the brown/red haired boy. "I'm sorry for what I said before." Tagiru blinked in surprise. Yuu was apologizing to him?! "I shouldn't have called you crazy. If anything, I should be praising you for being as loyal a friend as you are. I guess I just forgot about the important things in life, like the friendship with our Digimon partners. I hope you guys wouldn't mind having me going with you?" Yuu asked. "Haha! Of course you can come along Yuu!" Tagiru exclaimed excitedly as he put Yuu into a playful headlock. Over the years, both had grown, but Tagiru gained quite a bit more muscle compared to Yuu. He then noogied Yuu's head playfully. "Ach! Stop!" Yuu yelled as he struggled to push Tagiru's arm off him. After a short while, Tagiru let the blonde go. "Damn Tagiru, when did you get so strong?" Yuu asked.

"What can I say," Tagiru shrugged playfully. 'And so the Hunters and Fusion Fighters join the fight,' Gennai thought as he looked the group over. It was quickly growing, and he wondered who would be next, though he had a good idea. "I must be out of my mind," Yoshi groaned as she walked towards the growing group. "You and me both," Thomas said as he followed.

"What are you guys doing?" Marcus asked the two as they came before him. "Making sure you don't do something unbearably stupid," Yoshi replied. Her frown then turned into a small smile. "You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun did you?" she said. "Agreed," Thomas said in agreement. Marcus looked at both of them with a stunned look.

"Marcus, your sister and Keenan had the right sense. You are the by far the bravest if not the most bullheaded person I've ever met. But that's what makes you such an amazing fighter and person." he said. Yoshi nodded. "And Kristy is right, it's painful hearing you talk about yourself like that. So we're coming along to make sure you never think like that about yourself again. And I better not hear a word a word about us not co-AGH!" she said, but was cut off by something suddenly choking her.

"You guys are awesome!" Marcus exclaimed as he took his two partners into a powerful bear-hug and lifted them off the ground. "M-Marcus!...c-ca…n't…" Thomas gasped as his face slowly turned blue. "Uh…Marcus," Keenan said as he poked Marcus's shoulder. "I don't think Yoshi and Thomas can breathe." he said

"Whoops," Marcus said as he released his two friends. "Heh, sorry guys. Guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "You bonehead," Yoshi gasped. She glared at Marcus for a minute, but it slowly slipped into a small smile. "And I guess we wouldn't want to have you any other way." she added. "Agreed," Thomas said with a similar smile. 'And then there were three,' Gennai thought, looking at the remaining members of the last three groups. However, he could see a glint in a certain Tamer's eyes. "Suzy," Henry spoke to his little sister. "I know Henry," Suzie replied. "But you know that I want to too." she said.

"…Yeah," Henry sighed. Suzie smiled at him, and he couldn't help smile back. Hand in hand, they walked over to Takato and Rika. "Huh? What are you doing here Brainiac?" Rika asked in surprise. "What do you think Rika? Suzie and I are coming as well," Henry replied with a light smile. Takato blinked in surprise. "Are you sure Henry? You know there's no going back from this." he asked.

"Yeah, I am," Henry replied. "Besides, someone has to make sure Terriermon behaves himself. We all know Rika would kill him if I'm not there to keep him in line." he said. "Momentai." Terriermon said from his spot on Henry's shoulder. "Hey, it's not my fault he gets under my skin," Rika said lightly, not really mad. Henry chuckled. "Besides, it'd be a shame to break up the original Tamer team," he said lightly.

"No argument there," Takato replied. He then turned to Suzie. "And I'm guessing you want to come to help Henry, Terriermon and Lopmon, right?" he asked. "Yep," Suzie said with a grin. "Besides, someone has to make sure to keep Henry in line after all." she added. Henry sweat dropped at this. "No argument," Rika said with a smirk, making Henry chuckle nervously and Terriermon to smirk. "Well, looks like you guys are all set," Ryo said, walking over to the group as well. "I don't suppose though that you guys would mind having me along for the ride?" he asked.

"We can handle it just fine Ryo," Rika growled. Even after all the time that has passed, Rika was still not entirely fond of Ryo. It also didn't help that many people back home thought they were dating, and those that knew about her and Takato's relationship thought that Ryo would try to take her from Takato.

"Oh keep your cool Rika," Ryo chuckled lightly. "I'm just following my leader's example." he said. Everyone, even those from the other groups, blinked in surprise at his words. "Huh?" Takato asked confusion.

"Takato, you truly are an amazing Tamer," Ryo explained. "Sure, I defeated Milleniumon, but at the cost of my partner losing part of himself. You, you brought yourself and your partner from the brink of darkness and came back shining stronger than ever. It's no wonder you're one of the Legendary Heroes, and in my opinion, Legendary Hero beats Digimon King any day." He held out his hand. "I hope that I can be as strong as you one day." he said.

Takato, as well as the other tamers were speechless. None of them have ever heard Ryo praise anyone like that before, much less admit that he thought Takato was a better tamer than him. Takato couldn't help but smile and clasped Ryo's hand. "It would be great to have you aboard Ryo." he said.

"Thanks," Ryo replied. He then whispered, "And between you and me, I think you and Wildcat make a cute couple." he said smiling. "That's it!" Rika screamed. She wasn't mad that Ryo said he thought they were a good couple, she was mad at being called cute.

"Easy Rika!" Takato said, holding Rika back and laughing. "Ryo does have a point, you are cute." he said. "Ryo does have a point," Jeri spoke, surprising the group. "You truly are the strongest of us all, always giving out inspiration even when the odds are stacked against us." she said. "Heck, if it weren't for you chumley we'd never get our Digimon partners!" Kazu said with a silly grin. "Yeah Takato, you helped us find our place!" Kenta added. "Not to mention you saved me from the D-Reaper," Jeri said with a shy smile.

"And your family took us in, when our parents and grandmother died. We love you big brother." Ai and Mako said, before they rushed forward and hugged Takato's legs. 'And all that's left are the ones that started it all,' Gennai thought, looking towards the group he knew the best, the Digidestined.

All the Digidestined looked at the large group of people, people that were willing to give up their humanity so they can help their friends and save two, or possibly more worlds. The Digidestined were no strangers to the dangers their involvement with Digimon brought them, much less the sacrifices they've needed to do. But could they really give up their former lives for new ones?

As they watched the larger group converse, one pair of red eyes rested upon a certain wild-haired leader. She watched him smile and laugh as he got to know these new people. Feeling a surge of courage go through her, she stepped forward.

"Tai?" a voice spoke to the bearer of Courage's ear. Tai turned around, and blinked in surprise as he spotted Sora behind him. "Oh, hey Sora, what's up?" Tai asked in confusion. "I…I-I…" Sora tried to say. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I'm coming with you." she finally said. Tai blinked in shock. After a few seconds though, he shook his head and looked at Sora. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Tai! I'm coming, and nothing you can say will-wait…what?!" Sora started off strong, but as soon as Tai's words finally sunk in, she looked at the boy in shock. Tai chuckled lightly. "Sora, we've known each other for a long time. You are my best friend and now my girlfriend. I know you too well, so I know when you set your mind something, nothing I can say will stop you." he said. Sora simply looked at Tai with a slack jaw. Tai's smile faded as he looked at Sora seriously. "However Sora, you really need to think about this. Do you really want to do this? You know what you'll be giving up if you do this." he said.

"There's nothing to think about," Sora said firmly. "You're my best friend Tai, and I would never let you go through something alone. We've been through too much together. Besides, you'll need someone to help you when you get lost." she added.

Tai chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, you're probably right." He held out his hand. "Glad to have you aboard Sora." he said. Sora stared at the hand for a second before looking back and smiling at Tai before shaking it. "Well, looks like that's settled," Izzy said as he walked forward. "Izzy?" Tai said in confusion. "You didn't think I'd let you go off galavanting either, did ya Tai?" Izzy said. "I mean, you're a great leader, but let's face it, we'd all have been dead if it weren't for my smarts." he said. "Sheesh Izzy, when did you get a big ego," Mimi said as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Mimi?" Sora said in surprise. "What? I've been bored," Mimi replied. "It's been so long since we've had such an amazing adventure." she added. "Besides like Tentomon said when Diaboromon first attack. What better way to express friendship than to save your world." Izzy said firmly. "I must be out of my mind," Joe said as he stepped forward.

"Nothing out of the ordinary there Joe," Tai shot back with a smirk. "You sure you want to come? I mean, you just graduated from college, and what about you being a doctor?"

"Hey, I decided long ago I wanted to be the first Digimon Doctor, this just makes it easier." Joe replied. "Besides, someone needs to keep Gomamon in line, and to make some cheezy speeches." he added. "Hey, that's my bit," Tai said with a grin. He and Joe chuckled together. "Well Tai, looks like as usual you got everyone inspired," Matt said, joining the rest of his friends. "Matt?" Tai asked, honestly surprised to see the rock star walking before him.

"Tai," Matt spoke. "You are by far the most incredible person I ever met. You led us through the Digital World on our first adventure, and when you disappeared we all fell apart. Even years later, you still kept us connected with each other, I'm sure we would have fallen apart with all our separate goals." Matt sighed and looked at Tai again. "And you always believed in us even when we didn't believe in ourselves. You truly are a great leader, and I would be happy to follow you into battle. " he said.

Tai looked at Matt honestly surprised. Over the last couple of months, his relationship with Matt had not been the strongest, most of it involving his feelings for Matt's ex, which was standing right next to him. Still, he always believed in Matt, and it seemed that Matt believed in him too. Tai couldn't help but smirk. He held out his hand, which Matt gladly took. "Glad to have you aboard Matt." Tai said.

Matt chuckled. "Can't get rid of me that easily." he said. As the original Digidestined all talked, the remaining second gen slowly walked over to Davis and Ken. "D-Davis?" TK spoke, catching the two's attention.

"Oh, hey guys," Davis said to the group. He was giving them his usual bright smile, the smile he always wore whenever they went on adventures. This made three of the Digidestined feel worse than they already were.

"Davis, we all talked it over and we all decided we're coming too," Cody said. "Whoa! You guys sure?" Davis asked the group. He honestly did not expect these four to decide to come. "Y-Yeah," TK replied. "We all talked it over, and Ken's right." he said. Ken blinked in confusion. "You really are a great leader, even if we've never shown it," Yolie admitted. "I'll be honest, I was less then kind to you with no real reason. You truly are an amazing person, and have gotten us out of more situations than I can count." she said.

"Not to mention you've pulled us out when all of us were ready to give up," TK admitted. "I could never do what you do. You take all the pressure of being a leader and take it in stride, never letting anything or anyone get you down." he said. "You're always there for us, even when we weren't always there for you. Im sorry that I wasn't a very good girlfriend." Kari admitted shyly.

"You may be a little funny at times, but your heart is always in the right place." Cody said with a smile. "And besides, you always keep our spirits up with your shenanigans, which is often the only reason we even keep together most of the time. Not to mention you and Veemon are probably the strongest out of all of us considering it was the two of you that beat Kimeramon." he added

"Tai was right," TK spoke. "You really are the only person worthy to be our leader, and I don't think I'd want anyone else." he said. Davis blinked in surprise. A wide smile quickly crossed his lips as he reached out put TK in a playful headlock. "Aw, thanks TC. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were hitting on me." he said.

"I-It's TK!" TK cried out as he tried to get out of Davis's surprisingly strong grip. Davis had clearly bulked up more than he did over the years. "I know TA," Davis replied, showing off his playful smirk.

"You're such a little stinker," Yolie said playfully, unable to hold back her laughter at the scene before her. Cody and Ken were chuckling as well, and Kari had a small smile. Even TK was laughing, knowing it was all in good fun.

'And so it has come,' Gennai said, smiling happily at the entire group. "I knew I could rely on you all. You truly are the heroes of the Digital World." he said. "Like there was any doubt," Marcus said with a smirk. "Oh brother," Kristy sighed, but giggled after. Gennai chuckled. "Well, the time has come my young friends, but first I have a surprise for all of you." he said calmly. Suddenly everyone's family walked out of Gennai's house.


	4. Goodbyes and The Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Goodbyes and The Departure.

Tai, Kari, and their parents.

Mrs. Kamiya was busy squeezing her two children in a tight hug, while Mr. Kamiya watched. "Mom and Dad, you know we have to do this. The fate of the world depends on it!" Kari said back. "No one else will." she said. "We know. We know." Mrs. Kamiya said as tears formed in her eyes. "But why does it always have to be you guys. Why do you always have to save the world?" she asked. "Like Kari said, because no one else is able." Tai said. "We can't stop you, can we?" Tai's dad said with sadness clear in his voice. "Not a chance." Tai responded. "Very well then, son. Give them hell." Mr. Kamiya said. "We will dad." Tai said.

* * *

Sora and her mom.

"We have to do this mom. We have to save the world." Sora said. "I know you have to Sora. I know, but I just can't be expected to be cool about this and send my only daughter off to battle some evil threatening the world." Miss. Takenouchi said. "There's no one else who will save us Miss. Takenouchi." Biyomon said to her best friend's mother.

* * *

Mimi and her dad.

"But can't you leave it up to someone else? You're to young to fight wars like these." Mimi's dad pleaded to his little princess. "Dad, I already fought in two wars. Me and Palmon know how to fight." Mimi said. "But.." he tried to say. Mimi cut him off. "No discussion dad. I'm leaving." she said.

* * *

TK, Matt, and their parents.

"Don't worry mom. Me and Matt will be fine." TK said "Yeah, we've done this before, remember?" Matt added to his brother's speech. "Let them go." Mr. Ishida said. "They know what they're doing. Unlike us" he added. Miss. Takashi looked a bit defeated. "Matt, take care of your little brother." she said. Matt nodded. She turned to TK. "TK make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid." she said. "I will mom." TK said smirking. "Hey!" Matt yelled indignantly.

* * *

Izzy and his family.

"I'm sorry mom but I have to go." Izzy said honestly to his parents "We know you have to. And know that whatever happens we'll always love you." they said pulling him in to a hug. "I love you to mom and dad." he said. "Oh I hate teary goodbyes." Tentomon said. "Izzy, take care of yourself and your friends." Izzy's mom said. "And Tentomon, look after Izzy." Izzy's dad said to the bug-like creature. "I will." Tentomon said.

* * *

Davis, Jun, and their parents.

"No way. I will not have my son throw his life away fighting for some other world." Mr. Motomiya said. "But dad, how long do you think it will take before it spreads to this world?" Davis argued with his father. "You're not going, young man." Mr. Motomiya said. "I'm going dad whether you like it or not." Davis said, determination dripping from his voice. "Let him go dad." Jun suddenly said. "But..." Mr. Motomiya said. "No, dad. You have no idea what Veemon means to me. You and mom are always working, leaving Jun in charge. But all she does is stalk Matt." Davis interrupted. His parents and Jun stared at him in shock. He just shrugged and walked over to stand with Kari and her family.

* * *

Cody and his grandfather.

"Grandfather, I'm leaving for the digital world. We have to fight for the sake of the world." Cody said to the old man he saw as a father of sorts. "I understand Cody. I just hope you training with me will help you achieve victory." his grandfather said. They both bowed.

* * *

Yolei and her sister.

"You really have to go?" Momoe asked. "Yes Momoe. It's our 'destiny' to save the world." Yolei pushed her glasses up as they slipped to the tip of her nose. "Again." she said. They both hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Ken and his parents.

"Ken Ichijouji! You can not go fighting everything that comes along!" Mr. Ichijouji nearly yelled. "I have to dad, no one else will come to rescue us." Ken replied coolly. "I know." His father calmed down. "Ken, we love you and are so proud of you." Mrs. Ichijouji said pulling her only remaining son into a hug.

* * *

Joe and his brothers.

"You sure about this Joe?" Shin asked his little brother. "Absolutely. You know I want to help people. What better way then to save the world?" Joe said. "Well little brother, it appears that you've grown up. The old you would have peed his pants if he knew he would be fighting al those creatures. Again." Shuu said with a smile on his face. "What we're trying to say is…that we're proud of you." Shin spoke up again.

* * *

Takato, Ai, Mako, and their parents.

"You have become a fine man, son. We are so proud of you and love you very much." Mr. Matsuki said placing his hands on Takato's shoulders. Mrs. Matsuki was busy hugging Ai and Mako, but soon pulled away and stood up, walking to Takato."Honestly, between you and your father. It's a wonder my hair hasn't gone completely grey." she said pulling him into a hug. "I love you mom." he said. "I love you too. Since you didn't pack anything, your father and I packed you some clothes, a tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo, soap, and your guitar for you." she said pulling away and passing him a backpack and a guitar case. "Mom." he said embarrassed.

* * *

Rika and her mother.

Mrs. Nonaka was holding Rika close to her. "I have to go, mom." Rika said. "I know, but I can't stop wishing you were still a baby that I could keep you at home safe." Mrs. Nonaka said. "Oh mom." Rika said. "But you're not. You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I love you so much and am so proud of you." Mrs. Nonaka said pulling away. "I love you too mom." Rika said.

* * *

Henry, Suzie, and their parents.

Exactly like Matt and TK's.

* * *

Kazu and his parents.

Just like Davis's minus the sibling.

* * *

Kenta and his mother.

Both cries and hug.

* * *

Jeri and her father.

See Mimi's.

* * *

Takuya, Shinya, and their parents.

Just like Matt and TK.

* * *

Zoe and her father.

See Mimi's.

* * *

Koji, Koichi, and their parents.

Just like Matt and TK.

* * *

Everyone else's are the same- besides Yoshi, Thomas, Nene, and Yuu- crying and parents asking siblings to look after each other.

* * *

"Well this is it." Tai said. "To get to the Digital World you have to run through the beam of light in the center of the room. Also to help protect yourselves if you ever get separated from your partners, when you go through you'll gain enhanced senses, and some basic attacks. Anyone who goes through the light with another at the same time, they will have a unison attack. Takato, you may need that level form, but don't worry the exess Digital Energy will allow you to control it." Gennai said. Takato paled slightly. "We go together. All of us." Tai said looking at the other goggleheads, making a mental note to ask Takato about what Gennai said. "Agreed." Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru said together. They joined hands and as one ran into the pillar of light.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Sora exclaimed as she ran in after the seven boys and into the beam. "Well, here we go," Matt said, rushing into the beam as well. "Just like old times," Izzy chuckled. "Yeah! Time for some fun!" Mimi said excitedly. "Speak for yourself," Joe said with a smile as the three entered the beam.

"D-Davis wait up!" TK exclaimed. "Here we go again." Yolie and Kari said with a sigh. "Yep." Cody said with a smile. "And we wouldn't have it any other way." Ken laughed as they all followed their leader and mentors into the beam.

Rika just calmly walked into the beam. "Yahoo! I can't wait to see what the Digital World looks like now." Kazu said excitedly. "Yeah, this is going to be awesome!" Kenta added as they ran into the beam. "Ready Suzie?" Henry asked his sister. "Ready Henry." Suzie replied before going into the beam with her brother. "Ladies first." Ryo and Mako said to Ai and Jeri. "Nice try." Ai said sarcastically, making Jeri giggle. "Hey, can't blame us for trying." Ryo and Mako said as they entered the beam.

"Well guys, you all ready?" Koji asked. "Let's go." Chiaki, Teruo, and Teppei said firmly. "Yeah!" Tommy and Shinya exclaimed. "You know it." Zoe said with a wink. "You bet!" JP declared. "Sure." Koichi said with a smile. "The onward!" JP said as they ran into the beam.

"Well, let's get going then!" Kristy giggled as she followed. "And there he goes again." Yoshi groaned. "Not like you mind." Thomas said with a knowing smirk, making Yoshi blush. "S-Shut up!" She said, running into the beam. "You're so mean." Keenan laughed with Thomas as they ran into the beam as well.

"Well we don't want to be left behind." Angie giggled. "Let's do it then!" Jeremy said excitedly. The duo ran into the beam. "I see he hasn't changed a bit." Christopher sighed. Nene giggled. "Nope, and neither have you." she said. "She's got you there Christopher." Yuu shot back. Christopher rolled his eyes as he and Nene entered the beam. Airu, Yuu, Ren, and Ryouma just walked into the beam silently. All the digimon followed directly after their partner went through. Gennai chuckled slightly, then walked back into his house to watch their adventure with their families.


	5. Instincts

**Me: Finally had a time to write.**

 **Suddenly Rika runs into the room**

 **Rika(growling): About time.**

 **Me(slowly backing away from the angry red head): Sorry, but it toke awhile to think of something good enough to follow the last chapter.**

 **Rika stalks forward and grabs my shirt, cocking her other hand back.**

 **Takato runs into the room.**

 **Takato(grabbing her wrist): Easy Rika. We need him.**

 **Rika(letting go of the shirt): Fine. He's safe for now.**

 **Me(straightening clothes): With that over. I don't own anything. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Instincts.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Matt, Joe, Ken, Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako, Shinya, Zoe, Kouichi, J.P., Tommy, Teruo, Chiaki, Teppei, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, Angie, Nene, Christopher, Airu, Yuu, Ren, and Ryouma all landed in a pile of tangled limbs. After untangling themselves they noticed Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru were crouched like they were wolves growling.

"Takato?" Henry said stepping towards his best friend and leader, reaching out a hand. Takato snapped at him. "What's gotten in them?" Izzy. "I can explained that." Gennai said appearing above the watch Izzy- along with everyone else- noticed that they were wearing on their left wrist. "Gennai. How?" Izzy asked. "These watches will allow you to communicate with each other, and me in rare cases. Now onto your leaders. Their new senses have caused their animalistic instincts to take over. Right now Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru are nothing more than wolves protecting their territories. Any male that approaches them will be viewed as a threat." Gennai said.

Rika calmly walked forward and reached out towards Takato, pausing just before her hand would touch him. Takato cautiously sniffed her hand. "Mate." he growled, before rubbing his head against her hand. She blushed lightly, but smiled petting him. Sora, Kari, Zoe, Yoshi, Nene, and Airu approached the other goggleheads.

After Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru were calmed down enough to not snap at Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Ken, Cody, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Mako, Koichi, Shinya, koji, JP, Tommy, Teppei, Teruo, Thomas, Keenan, Jeremy, Christopher, Yuu, Ryouma, and Ren each approached their respective leader before laying on their backs presenting their stomachs to their leader. One by one Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru realized that the other males were not threats but memebers of theie packs.

Once that was over everyone looked at their new clothes and weapons. The boys all wore armor like knights while the girls wore simple traveling clothes. All of them had swords at their waists, amazingly they already knew how to wield them as if they had the swords for years. Some of the swords were special and had unique abilities and a name. They then set off to find a place to camp. Finally 3 hours later the Goggleheads came back to their sense to find themselves on their hands and knees walking beside their girlfriend. Or in Takuya's and Marcus's case secret crushes ( **A/N: Not anymore. Hehe** ). "What happened?" Takato asked standing up. Rika quickly explained what happened. Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru were all embarrassed at their actions. Though Takuya and Marcus were even more embarrassed because they indirectly admitted their feelings to their crushes.

* * *

 **Time-skip- night time.**

* * *

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Tk, Kari, Cody, Ken, Yolei, Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Mako, Ai, Suzie, Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Kouichi, J.P., Tommy, Teruo, Teppei, Chiaki, Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan, Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Nene, Tagiru, Ryouma, Christopher, Yuu, Ren, and Airu were gathered around a large fire roasting some food from the Emergency-Digital-Crisis-Bag Joe brought. "Hey Takato, what did Gennai mean by that evolution that caused you to pale before we left?" Tai asked.

"My friends and I were in our Digital World on a rescue mission when we were attack by a Digimon named Beelzemon. We fought as hard as we could, but it was no use. Beelzemon was about to kill Rika when Jeri's partner Leomon stopped him and tried to convince Beelzemon to stop the attack. Beelzemon jabbed his hand through Leomon's chest, effectively turning Leomon into data, before absorbing the data. I was so enraged that I tried to force Guilmon digivolve to mega. It went horribly wrong, even worse than SullGreymon. Guilmon had turned into Megidramon. The mere presence of Megidramon started to destroy the whole Digital World. Megidramon was defeated and when I protected Guilmon, we biomerged to Gallantmon. I was about to destroy Beelzemon but Jeri stopped me. I spared him. Later he returned and helped us defeat a old clean up program called D-Reaper. After that he asked Jeri if she could ever forgive him. If you look over at the digimon the small imp is Beelzemon's rookie level." Takato said. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Hey Takuya, your team is called the Legendary Warriors, why is that?" TK asked to break the silence. "Because we could use the spirits of legendary warriors that once saved our digital World to turn into digimon. Each of them had a specific element to their title. I was the warrior of fire. " Takuya said. "I was the warrior of wind." Zoe said. "I was the warrior light." Koji said, surprising Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Tk, Kari, Cody, Ken, and Yolei. The explanation continued until only Koichi was left. "You see the Legendary Warriors were all about balance, my brother is the Warrior of Light, so I'm the Warrior of Darkness." He said.

"The Warrior of Darkness? But I thought the Warriors are good." Kari asked. "They are. Koichi is a good person." Takuya said. "Good person or not he can control the forces of Darkness!" TK exploded. "No one can or should have that kind of power! It never ends well. How do you know that he won't turn on us?" He asked. "That's enough TK," Davis said softly. When He, Tai, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus had been waiting to join Mikey and Tagiru they had talked about their teams and adventures. he realized that Koichi was just like Ken so was not going to let TK insult him. "Koichi isn't like that and neither were all of the Digimon created and soaked in darkness. Blackwargreymon was a good guy in the end. Ken overcame the evils of Darkness and so did Gatomon back when she was working for Myotismon or have you forgotten that? Matt fought it too and so did Sora if I remember what they told me about your fight against the Dark Masters." Davis snapped.

"But none of them ever controlled darkness," TK shot back. "None of them even manipulated the power except perhaps Ken, but the point is, is that he's dangerous! You can't guarantee that he won't loose to the Darkness and betray us!"

"He's DigiDestined!" Davis shouted back. "He was chosen just like you and me and everyone else here! He never asked to be the Warrior of Darkness anymore that you did to be the Child of Hope, though at the moment you don't deserve that title! DigiDestined no matter what team, generation, or nationality stand together! We are all chosen ones! Just because you still hold onto your idiotic fears of the past doesn't mean that it's right not to accept him on account of his Element." he said.

"DigiDestined or not, Darkness-!" TK pressed. "ENOUGH!" Takuya suddenly yelled, having enough of TK's attitude. He, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Shinya, Chiaki, Teruo, and Teppei stood in front of Koichi. Zoe and JP had a hand on each of Koji's shoulders restraning him. Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Lowemon, Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon suddenly were standing behind their respective partner, Kazemom and Beetlemon were likewise holding restraning Lobomon.

"Takeru Takaishi don't you say another damn word." Takuya growled. "Wha..," TK gasped. Agunimon threw a small ball of fire at TK feet. "Not a word." Takuya growled. "I will not stand by and let you insult a member of my team. Be glad I'm dealing with you. Because if it was Koji or Lobomon you'd be dead before you could react." he said. "Koichi will never betray us. He may be the warrior of Darkness, but it is no reason not to trust him." he said. "I'm amazed that someone who is supposed to hold the crest of hope has so little of it." Tai said glaring. "I'm severely disappointed TK. I can't believe we're brothers right now. I thought mom would have raised you better than this." Matt said. After that everyone went to bed, though TK was force to sleep away from everyone else since none of them would let him set up his sleeping bag near them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this.**

 **A/N 2: Special swords and their owners:**

 **Sword of Courage- Tai.**

 **Sword of Friendship- Matt.**

 **Sword of Love- Sora.**

 **Sword of Sincerity- Mimi**

 **Sword of Knowledge- Izzy**

 **Sword of Reliability- Joe**

 **Sword of Hope- Yolei**

 **Twin Swords of Miracles- Davis**

 **Sword of the Hazardous Dragon- Takato**

 **Sword of Fire- Takuya**

 **Sword of Wind- Zoe**

 **Sword of Light- Koji**

 **Sword of Darkness (Twin of the Sword of Light)- Koichi**

 **Sword of Thunder- JP**

 **Sword of Ice- Tommy**

 **Sword of Earth- Shinya**

 **Sword of Wood- Teruo**

 **Sword of Metal- Teppei**

 **Sword of Water- Chiaki**

 **Sword of Strength- Marcus**

 **Sword of Loyalty- Mikey**

 **Sword of Honor (Twin of the sword of loyalty)- Tagiru**


	6. Enemy Revealed

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Hopefully this is quick enough of an update to satisfy Rika.**

 **Takato (appearing out of no where): Doubtful.**

 **Me (jumping in surprise): Ah. Don't do that.**

 **Takato: Sorry.**

 **Takuya (running in): Can I hide here?**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Takuya (piling stuff in front of the door): I may have said that the girls should leave and let us men handle the problem to Koji and the girls heard me.**

 **Me and Takato (Terrified): Are you insane?! You never should say that when Rika is around.**

 **Rika (banging on the door): Takato, I know Takuya is in there with you and Lexjamin0905. Send him out and we won't hurt you.**

 **Me and Takato (throwing Takuya out the door after moving the things in front of it): Sorry, but we don't want to die.**

 **Takato (ignoring the screams of pain and begging for mercy): Lexjamin0905 doesn't own anything. On with the show.**

* * *

Enemy Revealed.

Takato P.O.V.

I woke the next morning before everyone else, to find Rika asleep with her head on my chest. I carefully extracted myself from her arms as to not wake her up, then woke up Guilmon. "Where are we going Takato?" he asked as we walked away from the camp. "Gennai said we would need Megidramon. I want to see if I can really control you as Megidramon now, than in battle." I said. "Okay Takatomon." he said. We stopped in a clearing about a mile away from the others. "Ready Guilmon?" I asked. "Ready." he said. "Hazardous Digivolution activate." I yelled pointing my D-Arc at Guilmon, focusing my anger and hatred.

* * *

 **Guilmon Hazard digivolve to... Megidramon.**

* * *

Megidramon stared at me for a few seconds then lowered his head. "Tamer." he growled. I rubbed his head. "Gennai was right. You're still you boy." I said. "He usually is." a voice said from behind me. I spun around, while Megidramon wrapped his body around me protectively. Tai and Davis stood in front of us. "Easy it's just us." they said. "Dang it, I could have killed you." I said.

"But you didn't, so no harm done." Davis said cheekily. I growled, slightly. "How about a quick duel. Takato and I against you, Davis?" Tai asked. "I'm game." Davis said drawing his twin swords. They looked like ordinary swords except the pommels were in the shape of the Crest of Miracles. I drew my sword. It had a double edged blade made of Crimson Digizoid. Though what really made the sword terrifying was the hilt. The gaurd was shaped like Megidramon's head, the blade sticking out of the closed mouth, The mouth actually opens whi use the sword's unique attacks. Megidramon's neck made up the actual grip. The Pommel was the Digital Hazard symbol. Red rubys were used to make the symbol.

"Why not." I said raising my sword in a defensive position. Tai drew his own sword- which was exactly like Davis's but the pommel is the Crest of Courage- gave me a slight nod and we attacked Davis together. I went with a slash to Davis head, while Tai went for his legs. Davis ducked under my sword, then parried Tai's. I retreated, but Tai had to block a strike to the head from Davis. Tai knocked Davis off his feet and swung for his neck. But Davis pushed himself to one knee and blocked the attack. Davis's swords formed an X, with Tai's sword stuck in between them. I watched as Davis twisted his swords in different directions, standing up at the same time, disarming Tai, knocking him on to his back, and putting the point of his left sword to Tai's neck, before Tai could react.

"Dead." Davis said, smirking. "You should have retreated with me." I said. Tai growled at me as he walked to the edge of our clearing. "Don't expect me to be as easy as Tai." I said. "Hey!" Tai complained. "Neither will I." Davis said. "Prepare Davis." I said. He raised an eyebrow. The mouth on my sword opened, and flames covered the blade. "HAZARD DRAGON SLASH!" I yelled swinging my sword as hard as I could. A Megidramon made of fire raceed towards Davis. He dived to the left, but the fire Megidramon followed him.

"It's no use, Davis. Only I or the Sword of Water could defeat this attack. There's no dodging it." I said. "Fine! I yield!" Davis yelled. I slashed at the fire Megidramon and it disappeared. "That was great Takato." Rika said giving me a hug and kissing my cheek, then pulled away. Looking around I saw everyone was there. Suddenly I smelled a familiar scent. "Do you smell that." I asked sniffing the air. "I smell it too." Tai, Davis, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru said, sniffing also. A white blur jumped out of the bushes and into Rika's arms. "Bad bad bad!" Calumon cried. "Calumon, what's wrong?" Rika asked. "A bad digimon is attacking me." Calumon cried harder, burying his head in her chest.

"Calumon this is important, whose attacking you?" she asked. "That would be me." a male voice said as a Devimon walked out of the trees. "Impossible Angemon destroyed you." TK said. "If it isn't the Digibrats. It's true I was destroyed, but my new master Anubismon gave me new life. Now hand over the Catlyst, or die." Devimon said.

So this is the Devimon Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and TK faced on their first adventure. "Never. Megidramon attack." I said stepping in front of Rika. "Meggido Flame." Megidramon roared, blasting fire from his mouth at Devimon. Devimon dodged the attack. "Let's help him out guys." Tai said. "Right." Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Tk, Kari, Cody, Ken, Yolei said.

* * *

 **Agumon digivolve to... Greymon.**

 **Gabumon digivolve... Garurumon.**

 **Bioymon digivolve to... Birdramon.**

 **Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon.**

 **Palmon digivolve to... Togemon.**

 **Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon.**

 **Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.**

 **Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon.**

 **Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon.**

 **Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

 **Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon.**

 **Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon.**

* * *

"You think 11 champions, 1 ultimate, and 1 mega will be able to stop me? My master gave me power beyond your comprehension." Devimon cackled. "Hell Contract" he yelled attacking. Greymon, Garurumon, ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Stingmon and Ankylomon were knocked out and dedigivolve to their in training levels. "I won't let you harm my friends!" I yelled. Megidramon lowered his head and I climbed on so I stood on his shoulder.

* * *

Rika P.O.V.

I looked down at the trembling Calumon in my arms. "Calumon Takato needs your help. He can't beat Devimon alone." I whispered. "Okay, I'll try to help. CRYSTAL MATRIX!" he yelled. A beam of light hit Birdramon, Togemon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, and Angewomon.

* * *

 **Birdramon warp digivolve to... Pheonixmon.**

 **Togemon warp digivolve to... Rosemon.**

 **Kabuterimon warp digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon**

 **Ikkakumon warp digivolve to... Vikemon.**

 **Angemon warp digivolve to... Seraphimon.**

 **Angewomon warp digivolve to... Magnadramon.**

* * *

"They digivolved to mega, but how?" Izzy asked. "Not important right now. Focus on the fight." Tai said with Koromon in his arms. "Right. Sorry." Izzy muttered. "We need to attack together." Takato said. "Right." the others said simultaneously. "On Three. One... Two... Three." he yelled. "Crimson Flame/ Danger Thorn/ Mega Electro Shocker/ Bazooka Howl/ Strike of the Seven Stars/ Dragon Fire/ Meggido Flame." Pheonixmom/ Rosemon/ HerculesKabuterimon/ Vikemon/ Seraphimon/ Magnadramon/ Megidramon said at the same time.

The seven attacks combined into one and hit Devimon directly. Devimon fell on to his back. "Megidramon, finish it. You may absorb the data." Takato said. "Wait! Stop!" Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, TK, and Cody yelled, but they were ignored. "Meggido Flame!" Megidramon said, releasing flames from his mouth, turning Devimon into data, before absorbing it.

* * *

Takato P.O.V.

Megidramon carefully grabbed me, gently set me on the ground, then dedigivolved back to Guilmon. "Come on Guilmon. I'm hungry." I said starting to walk away. "Takato how can you just completely delete a digimon without any remorse?!" Tai and Davis yelled from behind me. "That was how it worked back home, survival of the fittest. Izzy look up Anubismon and you'll know why I didn't just leave the data alone." I said without turning around, then walked off.

* * *

Izzy P.O.V.

I pulled out my laptop and opened my Digimon Analyzer, before looking up Anubismon. "Anubismon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Anubis. It guards and supervises the Dark Area, constantly surveying that place to which Digimon that were deleted when their life span finished, or when they were defeated in battle, are ultimately transmitted. If the data of these Digimon is evil, it imprisons them within eternal darkness, but if their data is good, it has the ability to reset them back to a Digi-Egg. It has power as mighty as to decide the rebirth of a Digimon, and furthermore, it has the role of the Digital World's judge." I read aloud. "If he's our enemy, then any of his warriors we defeat he can just bring back unless we destroy the data." Kari said, slightly horrified at the thought of intentionally completely killing Digimon. "We have to do whatever it takes to save the Digital World. Even if we don't like it." Takuya said. We all nodded and left to eat breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Me: Done. Hope you liked it.**

 **Takato (smiling):I defeated Davis. YES!**

 **Takuya (dragging himself along the floor.): Don't be too happy. Wait until we face each other. I'll get you for handing me over to Rika. What you see in her I'll never know.**

 **Takato: She's beautiful and has a fiery personality.**

 **Me: See you next time.**


	7. Crests (Old and New) bane of boyfriends

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hey it's me, Lexjamin0905 here's the next chapter. Please review, I'll take any suggestions on how to make any of my stories better gladly. Also I need help on something I'll be using in future chapters. I need ideas on a Prophecy. Guidelines are that each line has to rhyme with the one before it. Thank you. I don't own anything. Now on with the show.**

* * *

Crests (Old and New) and Bane of All Boyfriends

Tai P.O.V.

Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Yolei, TK, Kari, Ken, Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, JP, Shinya, Teppei, Teruo, Chiaki, Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan, Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, Tagiru, Yuu, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, and I were all eating breakfast in uncomfortable silence. Takato sat glaring of into space while eating.

"Look Takato we're sorry for judging you. Please forgive us." Davis and I said. He looked up and cracked a smile. "Of course. I understand, I don't really like completely deleting Digimon anyway." he said. A breeze blew through the clearing and he turned his head sniffing the air. "Someone is coming." he said. We all stood up and prepared for a fight. A digimon resembling wizardmon, only he wore a white cloak and hat. He also carried a staff. "S...Sorcermon? H...How are you alive?" Takuya asked.

The now identified Sorcermon bowed to Takuya. "It is good to see you my old friends. When the Digital Worlds combined I was reformatted, along with one other Digimon. A Leomon." Sorcermon said. I saw Jeri perk up slightly. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you and what are you doing here." I asked.

"This is Sorcermon, he's the personal servant of Lord Seraphimon, one of the three rulers of our world. We met him on our adventure. We were battling some evil Digimon. They were about to destroy me and my team, but Sorcermon sacrifice himself to protect us." Takuya said. "Takuya is correct. He, Zoe, Koji, Tommy, and JP had arrived at Lord Seraphimon's castle and helped me awaken Lord Seraphimon from his slumber when we were attacked. Lord Seraphimon was killed protecting them. I led them to safety, then stayed behind to by them time. As to why I'm here, Lady Ophanimon, Lords Cherubimon, and Seraphimon sent me to come get you." Sorcermon said. "Lead the way." I said.

* * *

 **Time skip- One long journey later**

* * *

After hours of walking, we finally arrived in a city surrounding a huge castle. "Welcome to Celestial City. Most of the digimon that lived in our Digital world live here, the rest have taken a nomadic lifestyle. The Castle is the home of Lords Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Lady Ophanimon. Later you can go to the mall to get supplies for your journey, but first we need to visit the castle." Sorcermon said walking ahead of all of us. I saw all the girls perk up a bit, but dismissed it as a result of the amazing city we were walking through. **(A/n: boy are you wrong. Muwhahahahahahahahaha)**. It was another 30 minutes before we finally walked in to what appeared to be a council room.

Three digimon sat in the only chairs in the room. A digimon wearing armor that shines silver, and possesses ten golden wings sat to the left. I recognized him from when Patamon digivolved yesterday. A woman with long blonde hair in green armor over a white dress with golden metal wings sat in the middle. She must be Lady Ophanimon. The last digimon had the appearance of a beast, he was wearing a Holy Ring on each of its ears. He was obviously Lord Cherubimon. On the table was a worn wooden box.

"My Lords and Lady, I have brought the heroes as you requested." Sorcermon said bowing. "Lords Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Lady Ophanimon it is great to see you again." Takuya, . Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Yolei, TK, Kari, Ken, Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako, Shinya, Teppei, Teruo, Chiaki, Marcus, Thomas, Keenan, Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, Tagiru, Yuu, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, and I not knowing what to do, just bowed without saying anything. "It is good to see again as well Legendary Warriors. Welcome to you to Digidestined, Tamers, DATS, Fusion Fighters, and Hunters." Lady Ophanimon said.

"Why have you called us here Lady Ophanimon?" Takuya asked. I decided to let him and his group do the talking since most of them know how to act. "We have a gift from the Sovereigns. They have seen fit to recreate the crests the original Digidestined wore until they gave them up, along with some new ones." Lady Ophanimon said opening the wooden box. Seraphimon pulled out 8 familiar crests and 16 unknown crests. "Taichi Kamiya, please step forward." Lady Ophanimon said. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Please kneel." she said, taking the Credt of Courage from Lord Seraphimon. I did so, and felt her slip then crest over my head. "In these uncertain times courage ia the only thing that provides hope. But do not become rash or you will fall to the enemy." she said.

She proceeded to give Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, TK, Davis, Kari, and Ken their crests. Each time she gave a statement dealing with the crest. "Takato Matsuki, please step forward and kneel." Lady Ophanimon said after Ken was back in his place to the right of Davis. I watched as Takato nervously knelt in from of Lady Ophanimon. "Takato Matsuki, your crest is an interesting one, it is the symbol of the Digital Hazard. For millennia there has been legnds of a person who would be ab7le to control the Digital Hazard. You are the Tamer of the Digital Hazard. Do not let your hatred and anger consume you or everything will become ruin." she said placing Takato's crest around his neck. He stood up and shakily walked back to his place. Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, and Teppei's crests were the element symbol of the legendary warrior that was their partner. Marcus was given the Crest of Strength.

Mikey received the Crest of Honor, and Tagiru was given the Crest of Loyalty. "Please feel free to explore the city and get supplies at the mall here, You are all welcome to stay the night here." Lord Cherubimon said. Suddenly Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Rika, Jeri, Zoe, Chiaki, Yoshi, Kristy, Nene, Airu, and Sora grabbed Izzy, Davis, Ken, Takato, Henry, Takuya, Koichi, Marcus, Keenan, Mikey, Tagiru, and I. Then dragged us off before we could react.

* * *

 **Time skip- Many hours later**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Rika, Jeri, Zoe, Chiaki, Yoshi, Kristy, Nene, Airu, and Sora walked happily through the Celestial City mall, glancing at different shops that they passed. While Izzy, Davis, Ken, Takato, Henry, Takuya, Koichi, Marcus, Keenan, Mikey, Tagiru, and Tai followed behind struggling to carry all the things that the girls had bought. Izzy was carrying Mimi's Bags, Davis had Kari's, Ken carried Yolei's bags, Takato had Rika's bags, Heney had Jeri's, and so on. 'We should have ran when shopping was mentioned. It is the bane of all boyfriends.' the boy thought at the same time. Rika of course found this so funny that she bought more items than normal just to see her boyfriend suffer.

"Here Takato you need to carry this for me too." Rika finding an unused finger slipped a bag onto it. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard Takato mumble something about girls and shopping. "You too, Davis." Kari said doing the same thing. "CAN WE PLEASE TAKE A BREAK!?" Takato and Davis begged. "Alright we can take a break." Mimi said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Gennai and the families.**

* * *

All the girls' that were shopping mothers were smiling proudly at their daughters, enjoying watching them torment their boyfriends, while the boys' fathers winced in sympathy for their sons.

* * *

 **Back with the girls and boys.**

* * *

"Why did you have to buy so much stuff, I swear my legs were about to give out." Takato said to Rika as they sat in the mall's food court. "Shut it Takato." she said. "Yes dear." he said. Rika smiled to herself. 'We've only been dating for three months, and he's this well trained. I'm good, but he deserves a treat.' Rika looked down at Takato with a very un-Rika like look that made Takato very nervous.

* * *

 **Time skip- Several kisses later.**

* * *

Rika couldn't help but giggle at the results of her work. Not only was Takato in la-la land but he was now under her complete control. "Takato, who is the best tamer in the world?" she asked. "You are the best tamer Rika." Takato said. "And what is Ryo?" she asked. "A no good..." Takato start to rant.

* * *

 **Time skip- Several swears latter.**

* * *

"Idiot," Takato finished. This comment of course made Rika very happy. She kisses Takato again. Sora, Mimi Kari, Yolei, Jeri, Zoe, Chiaki, Yoshi, Krisy, Nene, and Airu 'awwed' as they watched the couple. Tai, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Henry, Takuya, Koichi, Marcus, Keenan, Mikey, and Tagiru snickered mumbling 'Takato's whipped.' under their breath. Soon they left the mall and returned to the castle for the night. They had to share rooms, but it had to be all boys or all girls, no mixing. Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken shared the first room. The next was Takato, Henry, Takuya, and Koji. The third room was Marcus, Thomas, Mikey, and Christopher. Tagiru, Yuu, Izzy, and Joe got the fourth room. TK, Cody, Kazu, and Mako shared the sixth. Ryo, Kenta, Shinya, JP, and Tommy slept in the seventh. Koichi, Teruo, Teppei, and Keenan got the eighth room. Jeremy, Ryouma, and Ren shared the ninth room. Sora, Kari, and Yolei shared the tenth room right across from the first room. Rika, Jeri, and Zoe shared the eleventh room. The twelfth room was shared by Yoshi and Nene. The Thirteenth room had Airu and Mimi. The fourteenth room was Ai alone. No one was in the fifteenth room. Chiaki and Kristy had the sixteenth room.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Lexjamin: Done. That was a hard chapter to write with my collage classes.**

 **Rika (smashing down the door): Excuses!**

 **Lexjamin0905 (raising hands palm out): Back off, or I'll make you watch Takato die right before your eyes while you're helpless to do anything.**

 **Rika: GGGGGGRRRRRRRR.**


	8. Old Enemy Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Old Enemy Returns.

Takato P.O.V.

The next morning I was woken up, when Henry pushed me off my bed. "Hey! I was just about to marry Rika." I complained. Takuya laughed from behind Henry. "You even dream about Rika, how... 'romantic'." Takuya mocked. "So, what's your point. She's my dream girl. Literally." I said, mumbling the last word. "What did you say?" He, Henry, and Koji asked. "N... Nothing. Come on I'm hungry." I stuttered before running out of the room.

When I entered the Great Hall I saw Lady Ophanimon, Lord Seraphimon, Lord Cherubimon, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Yolei, TK, Kari, Ken, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako, Zoe, Koichi, Tommy, JP, Shinya, Teppei, Teruo, Chiaki, Marcus, Thomas, Keenan, Mikey, _Angie,_ Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, Tagiru, Yuu, Ryouma, Ren, and Airu were already there eating. I noticed a familiar lion Digimon sitting next to Jeri. 'So Leomon really is back. I'm happy for Jeri.' I thought sitting next to Rika and taking her hand in mine, under the table.

Henry, Takuya, and Koji walked in only 3 minutes after I did. They took the remaining open seats next to Jeri, Zoe, and JP. "Tai has informed us that the enemy is Anubismon. This is grave news. But there is a good side to this." Lady Ophanimon said after a few minutes of silence. "What do you mean my Lady?" I asked. "Anubismon is bound to do his job of being the judge of the Digital World and no matter how much he may not like it cannot bring back his fallen soldiers, or corrupt our comrades that may die." she said.

Sora, Kari, Mimi, and Yolei sighed in relief that we wouldn't have to completely kill our enemies to make sure they don't come back. Suddenly Sorcermon ran in. "Forgive my intrusion my Lords and Lady, but a Digimon army has just been spotted heading this way, destroying anything in it's path." Sorcermon said kneeling. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, TK, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teppei, Teruo, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, and I stood up. "We'll go and deal with this. You guys stay here." we said together.

Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, and I eached kissed our girlfriends before we followed Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, TK, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teppei, and Teruo out of the room. Once outside the castle Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, TK, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, and I pulled out our digivices. "Bio-merge activate!" I yelled. "DNA CHARGE... Overdrive!" Marcus yelled. "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmonz, Beelzemon. Digi-fuse!" Mikey said. "Gumdramon, super evolve." Tagiru said.

* * *

 **Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon.**

 **Biyomon warp digivolve to... Pheonixmon.**

 **Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon.**

 **Tentomon warp digivolve to... HerculesKabuterimon.**

 **Palmon warp digivolve to... Rosemon.**

 **Gomamon warp digivolve to... Vikemon.**

 **Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon.**

 **Gatomon warp digivolve to... Magnadramon.**

 **Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

 **ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolve to... Paildramon**

 **Palidramon digivolve to... Imperialdramon.**

 **Imperialdramon mode change to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.**

 **Patamon** **warp digivolve to... Seraphimon.**

 **Guilmon bio-merge to... Gallantmon.**

 **Agumon double warp digivolve to... ShineGreymon.**

 **Shoutmon/ Ballistamon/ Dorulumon/Starmon/ Pickmonz/ Beelzemon digi-fuse. ShoutmonX4B.**

 **Gumdramon super digivolve to... Arresterdramon.**

* * *

Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, TK, Marcus, and Mikey were lifted onto there partners shoulder, then left. I, however, felt a familiar presence in the area and whistled as loud as I could. A few seconds later Grani landed in front of me. I jumped on then looked at Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, Teppei, and Tagiru. "Hop on." I said. Quickly, they and their partners climbed on. "Hold on tight." I warned as Grani flew into the air and towards the digimon heading this way.

* * *

 **Time skip: 15** **miles away from Celestial City.**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"Thank you for flying air Grani. Please do not step off, until the mechanical dragon has come to a complete stop. Have a nice day." Gallantmon said as Grani landed a few yards away from the attacking digimon. Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, Teppei, and Tagiru jumped off as soon as they could. WarGreymon, Pheonixmon, MetalGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Imperialdramon Fighter mode, ShineGreymon, and ShoutmonX4B walked over with their partners on their shoulders.

"I'll deal with the leader can you guya handle the rest?" Gallantmon asked. "Sure. No problem, buddy." Takuya said. Just then the attacking digimon army walked into the clearing and stopped. The lead digimon was unfamiliar to all of them. He looked directly at Gallantmon. "Hello again Gallantmon." the new digimon said with a low laugh. "Do I know you?" the crimson knight asked as he jumped on to his steed.

"So you don't recognize me? Allow me to refresh you're memory, how's subject Jeri?" the unknown digimon said. At that Gallantmon knew who this was in front of him and started to growl. "D-reaper." he growled.

"Actually its Reapermon now." the new digimon corrected. "How did you survive you sorry excuse for a blob?" the Knight of the Hazard glared as he and Grani charged their weapons.

"I managed to find a flaw in that plan you came up with to send me into the borderland." Reapermon explained as his left wrist-cannon began to glow. "It was the borderland that the monster makers sent you too? I hear it's a long way down" the crimson knight grinned. "How you're daughter?" he asked. "J-reaper was terminated because of you and I shall have my revenge on you Gallantmon." Reapermon's eyes narrowed and he aimed his wrist-cannon "Bone Duster!" he yelled. "Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon countered. "Yugoth Blaster!" Grani added his own attack to Gallantmon's.

The two attacks that both the knight and his steed fired mixed together and doubled in firepower. The joint attack hit Reapermon's attack head on and sent shockwaves through out the area. Both sides continued to pour energy into their attacks and keeping themselves locked in a bitter struggle for supremacy. But eventually canceled each other out. "I won't let you harm my friends ever again!" Gallantmon yelled as he began to glow.

* * *

 **Gallantmon mode change to... Gallantmon Crimson Mode.**

* * *

Both Reapermon and CMGallantmon flew up into the sky. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, TK, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, Teppei, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru delt with the army. When they finished half an hour later they saw CMGallantmon was losing and needed help. "EVERYONE PLEASE LEND ME YOUR POWER!" CMGallantmon yelled . "We have to help him." Tai said. "But how?" Mimi asked. Suddenly all of their crests and digivices began to glow and they knew what they could do to help.

"I lend you, courage. Never will fear control you." Tai said pointing his digivice at CMGallantmon , as his crest disappeared from around his neck. "I lend you love. Always will you be able to find those you care about." Sora said following Tai's lead and pointing her digivice at CMGallantmon. "I lend you friendship. Always will you be able to find a friend when you are in need." Matt said as he pointed his digivice at CMGallantmon. "I lend you knowledge. Never will you be without a plan." Izzy said, joining them. "I lend you sincerity. Always will you be humble." Mimi said. "I lend you reliability. Never will you let your friends down." Joe said.

"I lend you Miracles. Always will you be able to find a solution." Davis said, pointing his D-3 at CMGallantmon. "I lend you light. Never will evil be able to hide from you." Kari said, joining the others. "I lend you kindness. Never will you face cruelty." Ken said. "I lend you hope. Always will you see a brighter future." TK said.

"We lend you control of the elements. Never will you be without aid or warning." Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Tommy, JP, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, and Teppei said together, pointing their D-tectors at CMGallantmon. "I lend you strength. Always will you have the will to fight." Marcus said pointing his DNA charger at CMGallantmon.

"I lend you Honor. Never will you fight dirty or cheat." Mikey said pointing his fusion loader at CMGallantmon. "I lend you loyalty. Never will you abandon a friend or someone in need." Tagiru said. With each sentence CMGallantmon had started to glow brighter and brighter, as a new crest appeared around Takato's neck within CMGallantmon.

* * *

 **Gallantmon Crimson Mode mode change to... Gallantmon Legend mode.**

* * *

LMGallantmon looked just like Gallantmon Crimson Mode, but his armor was pure gold and he had a shield. Around the edge of the shield was the crests of Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Miracles, Light, Kindness, Hope, Strength, Honor, and Loyalty. Within that circle was a circle made from the symbols of the 10 original Legendary Warriors. At the very center of the shield was the symbol of the Digital Hazard.

"Your reign of terror is over Reapermon. Sheild of the Heroes!" LMGallantmon yelled, as each of the crests/symbols on his shield glowed, then fired a blast of energy. The attack was a direct hit. "I won't go down without leaving you a parting gift. SOULVIRUS!" Reapermon yelled firing 10 black beams of light at Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, and Teppei. He then turned into data, but the data was destroyed by LMGallantmon's attack. LMGallantmon debio-merged, and Takato collapsed unconscious at the same time as Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, and Teppei. Guilmon dedigivolved to his in-training level and passed out also.

Tai P.O.V.

"We need to get back." I said. Davis helpes me maneuver Takato onto my back. While Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Ken, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru got Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, and Teppei. Tagiru picked up Guilmon's unconscious in-training level.

* * *

A/n: What's wrong with Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, and Teppei? Will Rika harm Takato for pushing himself to hard. Find out next time.

A/n 2: CMGallantmon: Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

LMGallantmon: Gallantmon Legend Mode.


	9. Becoming true digimon and the campfire

Disclaimer:

 **Lexjamin0905 (checking surroundings, nervously.): Okay, door is locked. The glass in the windows have been replaced with unbreakable glass. No one hiding in the shadows. I'm safe.**

 **Rika (banging on the door): Lexjamin0905 let me in now!**

 **Lexjamin0905: No! You're staying out there until I'm sure you won't harm me.**

 **Rika (growling): GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR.**

* * *

Becoming true digimon and the campfire.

 **Tai P.O.V.**

I was wondering how we were going to get back to the castle, when Grani started beeping, revving his engines, and trying to take off. "What is it. Grani?" I asked. He continued to make the same noises. I shifted Takato, so he wouldn't fall off my back. As I did so his crest fell out of his shirt and touched the back of my neck, suddenly I could understand Grani. "Climb on my back and I'll take all of you back." he said. "Everyone get on Grani, he'll take us back." I said.

Once we were all on Grani's back and in the air, Mikey called out his friend Cutemon to see if he could try to heal Takuya and his friends. While, I pulled my right sleeve back to reveal my communicator watch. "Tai to Rika, do you read. Reapt, Tai to Rika do you read." I said, pressing the buttons on the sides of the watch to turn it on.

A little hologram of Rika appeared a few inches above my watch, since I didn't want her to see the unconscious form of Takato on Davis' back. "Rika to Tai, I read you loud and clear. Repeat I read you loud and clear." she said. "The army has been handled but there were some complications." I said. "What happened? If my Gogglehead is hurt, I swear I will destroy you." she growled. I gulped slightly.

"Takato is fine, just extremely tired from fighting the lead Digimon, called Reapermon. He seemed to have a grudge against Takato, who call Reapermon D-Reaper before we learned his name. Takuya and his group were hit by an attack from Reapermon as Takato destroyed him." I said. "You better hope Gogglehead is fine, or you're in for a world of pain." she growled before cutting the connection. "I'm sorry, Mikey. Whatever is wrong with them, I can't heal them." I heard Cutemon say. Suddenly Takuya gave a ear splitting scream of pain. "We need to hurry. Grani step on it." I said.

* * *

 **Location change: Castle of the Celestial Angels.**

* * *

Grani landed right outside the castle. I had just jumped off- with Takato on my back- when Rika, Henry, Ai, Mako, and the Three Celestial Angels ran/flew out. "Give me Takato." Rika growled. I quickly passed her Takato, but he woke up as she was taking him. "What happened?" he asked. "Stupid Goggleheaded heroics that's what happened. You exhausted yourself fighting." Rika said. "What is wrong with Takuya and the other warriors?" Lady Ophanimon asked. "We don't know, they were hit by an attack as the battle ended. But there doesn't seem to be any physical wounds." I said.

"Then why don't you, Davis, Takato, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru use you connection as legendary heroes to talk to Takuya in his mind. You all share a connection between you that allows you to enter each others minds in extreme circumstances." Cherubimon said, then explained what he meant seeing me open my mouth. "Alright we'll try that." I said walking over to Marcus. Davis, Mikey, Tagiru, and Takato followed. Takato being supported by Rika, while Henry held Guilmon's in-training level. Marcus gently laid Takuya on the ground, then Marcus, Davis, Takato, Mikey, Tagiru, and I placed a finger on Takuya's forehead.

* * *

 **Location change: Takuya's mind.**

* * *

Davis, Takato, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, and I appeared in a meadow. one third of the meadow was baren waste land, while the next third was dieing grass, and the last third was a beautiful green grass. "Woah, what ever is happening it ain't good." Davis said. We watched as the baren wastle land grew slowly bigger and bigger, while the green grass slowly died to compensate for the lost dead grass. "We need to hurry." Takato said.

We ran to the east where everything was healthy and growing. For over an hour we searched for our fellow Legendary Hero, finally we found him in a temple directly in the center of this place. What we saw horrified me. One third of his transparent body was pitch black and it was slowly growing higher. "What are you guys doing here. You need to leave." Takuya said. "We came to help you." Takato said.

"It's to late the attack is slowly destroying my soul and when it is done Anubismon will be able to possess my body. There is only one thing you can do for me." Takuya said sadly. "What?" I asked. "Kill me. I don't want to be a puppet. Please kill me and the others." he said. Davis, Takato, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, and I stared at him. "What? No way." we said. "Please. I'm begging promise that you'll kill me and the others. Would you rather have us become puppets?" Takuya asked. Davis, Takato, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, and I looked at each other. "Fine. We swear to kill you and your team. Goodbye Takuya, our comrade, our brother." we said, before we left Takuya's mind.

* * *

 **Location change: Digital World.**

* * *

 **Takato P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Takuya wants me and the others to kill him and his team. I reappeared in the Digital World, and looked at Tai, Davis, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru. "So what's wrong with them?" Lady Ophanimon asked, all the others came out to see what the commotion was about. "The attack is slowly destroying their very souls. Once done Anubismon will be able to possess them and turn them into puppets. Takuya made us swear to kill him and his team." I said.

Everyone gasped in horror. I shakily got to my feet and drew my sword. Tai and stood over Koji, Drawing his sword also. Davis chose to stand over JP, before drawing one of his swords. Marcus stood over Koichi, sadly drawing his sword as well. Mikey chose Chiaki, while Tagiru picked Tommy. Matt, Ken, and Keenan stood over Teruo, Teppei, and Shinya respectively.

They drew their swords aslo. I closed my eyes and looked away as we all plunged our swords into the heart of the person we stood over. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"There may be a way to bring them back." Agunimon said. "What do you mean?" Marcus and I asked. "If we render the bodies into data. The other warriors and I could fuse with our chosen partner and become their soul, turning them into digimon. Though their in-Training level will be their human forms. Though there is a slight problem. If we want to bring Koichi back we need one other." Agunimon said. "Who and how do we turn the bodies into data?" everyone asked.

"To turn the bodies into data we must give each a proper funeral befit each warrior. For Takuya we must burn his body." Agunimon said. "Well many cultures do believe that burning the body rids it of all impurities so that the soul can move on to the after life," Izzy mused from behind them. "It was considered an ideal funeral service for mighty warriors." he said. "Like the Vikings," Henry spoke up. "And Jedi," Kenta added. "That's just a movie," Rika said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, in they still were considered great warriors," Kenta said, blushing a bit. "Zoe and Koji's bodies will eventually slowly fade." Kazemon and Lobomon said. Each warrior digimon explained what the funeral for their element until only Lowemon was left.

The element of darkness is different from the other elements. The others can can be both good and evil at the same time, but this is not possible for darkness, it's one or the other. My beast spirit JagerLoweemon I am the good side. However we are missing the evil side. Their names are Duskmon and Velgamon. To turn Koichi's body we must surround it in darkness." Loweemon. "Someone say my name?" a male voice asked. We all turned to see a man in a terrifying Halloween costume. He was wearing black and red armor with a skull and eyeball theme. "Duskmon. Why are you here." Loweemon asked. "Hey I may be the evil side of darkness, but that doesn't mean I want Anubismon to win." Duskmon said. "Alright let's get the funerals over with." I said.

It took us a good hour to gather enough timber and make it into a proper looking pyre to lay Takuya's body on top of. They all paid their last respects. Suzie, Ai and Mako had found some flowers and placed them next to Takuya. Tai ended things by saying a few parting and respectful words about Takuya before allowing Agumon and Guilmon to set the pyre on fire.

Tai, Davis, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, and I watched as the flames engulfed the timber and Takuya's body, while the others dealt with the other bodies. It was hard for us when the smell of charred flesh and hair reached their noses, but we stayed.

Agunimon stayed with use until Takuya's body had become entirely data and then Agunimon turned into data also. The two data clusters combined and after a few minutes Takuya had returned to the world of the living. "Welcome back Takuya." I said. He nodded and we all entred a group man hug. Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Yolei, TK, Kari, Ken, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, Teppei, Thomas, Keenan, Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, Tagiru, Yuu, Ryouma, Ren, and Airu some soon joined us and we decided to have a campfire to celebrate. I got out my guitar and passed it to Matt, whispering what song to play. Tai, Davis, and Takuya joined me for the song.

Tai:

Ooh

Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?

Cause I've been missing.

Takato:

You by my side, yeah

Tai:

Did I awake you out of your dreams?

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep.

Takato:

You calm me down.

There's something 'bout the sound of your voice.

Davis:

I-I-I-I'm never never,

Takuya:

Never as far away as it may seem, oh.

Davis:

Soon we'll be together.

Tai:

We'll pick up right where we left off.

Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do

All:

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.

Hello, tuck you in every night.

Tai:

And I can hardly take another goodbye baby, won't be long.

You're the one that I'm waiting on.

All:

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah.

Takuya:

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

(Girl I'll be thinking about you.)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name.

But don't you worry,

Takato:

Cause you have my heart.

Takuya:

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city.

Just get up and go,

Takato:

The show must go on so I need you to be strong.

Davis:

I-I-I-I'm never never,

Takuya:

Never as far away as it may seem.

Tai:

No never.

Davis:

Soon we'll be together.

Takuya:

We'll pick up right where we left off.

Tai:

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that I gotta do.

All:

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.

Hello, tuck you in every night.

Tai:

And I can hardly take another goodbye baby, it won't be long.

You're the one that I'm waiting on.

All:

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah.

Takuya:

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

(Girl I'll be thinking about you.)

Davis:

Oh

Wherever the wind blows me.

Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind.

Takato:

No, there ain't no one better.

Takuya:

Worldwide.

Takato:

So always remember,

Takuya:

Worldwide.

Tai:

Always remember, girl you're mine.

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that I gotta do.

All:

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.

Hello, tuck you in every night.

Tai:

And I can hardly take another goodbye baby, it won't be long.

You're the one that I'm waiting on.

All:

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.

Takuya:

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

(Girl I'll be thinking about you.)

Tai:

Worldwide.

Takuya:

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name.

But don't you worry,

Takato:

Cause you have my heart.

Tai, Davis, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, and I ended the song with are arms around our girlfriends in a dip.

A/n:

Lexjamin0905: Hope you liked it. Also I don't own Worldwide. I do have a challenge for readers. Please write a songfic about Rika singing if only from descendants and/or Takato singing did I mention. send me think link.


	10. The Ruin

**Disclaimer:**

 **Lexjamin0905: Well this another installment. Plus Rika's anger has been avoided.**

 **Rika (dropping in from the ceiling): Not Quite.**

 **Lexjamin0905 (backing up slowly): Easy Rika. You don't want anything to happen to Takato, do you?**

 **Rika: GGGGGGRRRRRRR. Fine you're safe. For now**

 **Lexjamin0905: With that over with I don't own anything. Plus I won't tge next chapter is the last one before I need the prophecy. Nnew guidelines cannot involve the regular world. Plus must involve Tai, Matt, and davis being hit by arrows from Angemon and Angewomon Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

The Ruin.

Takato P.O.V.

Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, TK, Cody, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, Teppei, Marcus, Yoshi,Thomas, Keenan, Kristy, Mikey, Nene, Christopher, Jeremy, Angie, Tagiru, Airu, Royuma, Ren, Yuu, and I were walking through a forest. It has been 3 days since we left Celestial City, and things were normal. For the first two days we rode a Locomon, then Kazu caused us to miss our next train this morning so now we're walking. "Henry we have a problem." Terriermon said urgently running so he was by Henry. We all looked back to see Suzie sitting on the ground. "I'm hungwy, I'm thiwsty, I'm tiwed, and my feet huwt. I miss the twain." she complained. Henry walked back to her and squatted down so she can climb on to his back.

"I can be the train for awhile." he said. Suzie smiled and we all set off again. It was only a few seconds later that Rika surprised me by jumping on to my back. "Woah. Give me a little warning next time Dream Girl, Huh?" I asked stumbling a few steps, before regaining my balance and grabbing her legs to support her. "Are you calling me fat, Lover Boy?" she asked, a slight edge to her voice. "O... Of c... course not dear. You just surprised me." I stuttered. "I thought so. Now getty up horsey." she said, resting her head on my right shoulder. "Yes, Ma'am." I said walking faster. We continued walking, but only after all the girls were getting carried by their boyfriends. Around high noon we stumbled upon a ruin. "Didn't Lady Ophanimon say that there were ruins that contained artifacts that may help us defeat Anubismon?" Kazu asked. "Yes, but we should proceed carefully." Tai said.

He, Davis, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, and I took point while the others followed close behind. "Whatever you do don't touch anything. That means you Kazu. There are probably booby traps everywhere." I said as we descended the staircase that led into the ruin. "Hey!" Kazu complained. As we walked I noticed that the walls were lined with several symbols that reminded me of Hieroglyphics.

Finally we came to a large chamber with a mural on the far wall of seven vaguely familiar people. Beneath the mural were lines of digi-code, with a door right in the center. "Hey Mikey do you think Wisemon would be able to translate the wall?" I asked. "Perhaps. Reload, Wisemon." Mikey said taking out his fusion loader. Wisemon appeared in a flash of light. "What do you need Mikey?" he asked. "Could you try to translate the mural, Wisemon?" Mikey asked.

"Of course." Wisemon said before going over to examine the mural and digi-code. Half an hour later he gasped in shock. "What is it Wisemon." Mikey asked. "This describes the first digimon civilization Digi-lantis and the fall of the true king of digimon. I'll read the inscriptions." Wisemon said. The digimon gasped in shock also.

* * *

 _There were once seven brothers who ruled a kingdom whose name has been forgotten. The first brother was known as Taichi, the second was named Daisuke, third was Takato. The fourth brother was called Takuya, fifth was Masaru. Taiki was the sixth brother. Finally, Tagiru was the seventh and the youngest brother. After several attempted assassinations on both himself and his brothers. Daisuke found a spell that he thought would allow him to get help from the other side. The brothers preformed the spell and entered the portal, but instead of finding what they were expecting._

 _They found a world full of strange monsters. All seven brothers wondered around until they found a group of the strange monsters, caught in a net. There were two of the samecreature, a orange dinosaur. The brothers freed the monsters and found out they were Digimon named Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Agunimon, Shoutmon, and Gumdramon. After saving each others lives, the brothers, and their new partners decided to form a kingdom in the digimon's home world._

 _Taichi, his wife Sora, five of their closest friends, Daisuke, his wife Hikari, and his best friend Ken divided the lands to the east in nine parts, each ruling over one part. Taichi and Daisuke ruled over the others._

 _Takato and his wife Ruki ruled the lands to the south. He also had his best friend Jenrya lead his army. Takuya, his wife Izumi, and eight of their closest friends divided the lands to the west into 10 parts, each ruling over one part. Takuya ruled over the others._

 _Masaru ruled the lands to the north with his wife. Taiki, his wife Nene, Tagiru, and his wife Airu divided the lands in the center of the other kingdoms into two parts. Years passed and soon, although he was the third oldest. Takato become the most powerful, because his partner Guilmon had digivolved into the Great Dragon Megidramon._

 _All digimon feared Takato and referred to him as the true king of digimon. His wife Ruki was the only one more feared. All someone had to do was make her upset and Takato would deal with it personally. No one was spared, not even his siblings, their wives, or their friends._

 _One day the partner of a friend of Takuya's had a vision of the fall of the kingdom. Immediately Takuya called his siblings and told them about the vision. So they made plans. Not to long after a war broke out and during the final battle all of the siblings, their wives, and friends were killed. Megidramon watched as his partner die and became so enraged that he became a destructive monster. Only the return of his partner would return him to normal._

 _As the siblings, their wives, and friends lay dieing they had a Wizardmon cast a spell that split the Digital world into five quadrants, and bind the soul of the siblings, their wives, and friends to their chosen quadrant, to return when the quadrant needed them most. Taichi, Sora, their friends, Daisuke, Hikari, and his friend were bound to the eastern quadrant_

 _Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya were bound to the southern quadrant. Takuya, Izumi, and their friends were bound to the western quadrant. Masaru and Yoshino were bound to the northern quadrant. Taiki, Nene, Tagiru, and Airu were bound to the center quadrant. Thus the kingdom of Digi-lantis fell, but all digimon did not lose hope that one day the true king, his siblings, their wives, and friends would return. Please remember to always recycle._

* * *

The chamber was completely silent. "Wow, that was shocking." Kazu said talking a step forward, but accidentally activated a trap. The floor opened up and everyone fell through seven tubes. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and TK went through the first and second tubes. Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Mako, Suzie, and Ai fell through the third tube. Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, and Teppei went through the fourth tube. Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan, and Kristy fell in the fifth tube. The sixth tube claimed Mikey, Nene, Christopher, Jeremy, and Angie. Tagiru, Airu, Yuu, Ryouma, and Ren fell through the last tube. As he fell, Takato smacked his head against the rim of his tube.

* * *

 **A/n: Done. Hope you liked the story, got the idea from Return of Digi-lantis on**


	11. The Ruin part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Ruin Part 2

Tai P.O.V.

I landed with a groan of pain. "Where are we?" Agumon asked. "I don't know Agumon. But for some reason I feel like Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, or Tagiru is hurt. I'm going to try and use my connection with them to figure this out." I said sitting down with my legs crossed and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Inside Tai's mindscape.**

* * *

I appeared in front of a temple that looked exactly like the one I saw in Takuya's mindscape. I tried to focus on my connection Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru. I felt a pull that led me inside the temple to a empty room that on the far wall had the crests of miracles, strength, honor, and loyalty. As well as the symbol of the digital hazard and symbol for the legendary warrior of fire. I figured these represented Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru. All of them were glowing except Takato's symbol. I reached out and touched the crest of Miracles. "Davis, if you can hear me something is wrong with Takato. Try and come to my mindscape as fast as you can." I said.

* * *

 **With Davis and the other second generation digidestined.**

* * *

Davis P.O.V.

I land with a thud, followed by the others landing on top of me. It took us a few minutes to untangle ourselves. " _Davis, if you can hear me something is wrong with Takato. Try and come to my mindscape as fast as you can_." I heard Tai say in my mind.

"Guys, Tai just used our connection to inform me that something is wrong with Takato I need to focus finding out more so you'll have to figure out how to get out of here on your own." I said, sitting down, closing my eyes, and focused on my connection with Tai.

* * *

 **Back in Tai's mindscape.**

* * *

I appeared in front of Tai within a temple exactly like the one I saw as in Takuya's mindscape. "What's wrong with Takato?" I asked immediately. I mean he is technically my direct successor. "I don't know. We should gather the others then use our connection to pull him here." Tai said. I nodded and we began calling everyone except Takato.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the tamers.**

* * *

Rika P.O.V.

I sat on the ground with gogglehead's head in my lap, unconscious. Suddenly his eyes flew open and stared at me in shock. "R... Ruki, est -ce vraiment toi?" he asked in French. I remembered the story Wiswmon told us, and how Ruki was the name of my past self and Takato's past self's wife. I nodded slightly. He sat up slowly and then gently cupped my cheek like I was made of glass and would break easily.

"Vous êtes aussi belle que le jour où je vous ai perdu." he said before kissing me. Someone cleared their throat a few minutes later. Causing him to break the kiss, stand up facing away from me and draw his sword. He pointed his sword at Henry and the others as if he didn't recognize then. "Êtes-vous ami ou ennemi?" Takato asked.

"Amis, nous sommes tous des amis." Henry said Takato sheathed his sword and kissed Henry once on each cheek. Suddenly his eyes glazed over, before he sat down and assumed a meditative position. "Tai, Davis, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru must have sensed something was wrong with Takato and are currently talking to him to find out what it is." Henry said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside Takato mind.**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Takato appeared in his mindscape to see Tai, Davis, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru standing in front of him. " Bonjour frère comment allez-vous." he said. But to Tai, Davis, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru it sounded like he spoke English. Mikey guessed what happened. "He must have somehow triggered his memories from his past life to come back." he whispered to the others, minus Takato.

"It is good to see you too, you're not hurt are you?" Tai and Davis asked. "Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours deux surprotecteur, je ne suis pas plus un bébé." Takato complained. "We're your older brothers, it's our job." they said. He sighed and forcibly pushed the others out of his mind.

* * *

 **Back with the tamers.**

* * *

Rika P.O.V.

Takato opened his eyes and stood up. "Come on we need to find the others. Follow me Takato." Henry said. "Nous allons trouver mes frères, excellente." Takato said. We all exited the chamber we were in and ran down the hall, checking the doors as we passed them. After nearly an hour of searching we finally found everyone.

As soon as we entered the next hallway, Kazu activated another trap causing the entire ceiling to start to come down. We started running, but some stone fell on top of me, pining me but not breaking my legs. "Ma reine, ma reine, où êtes-vous?" I heard Takato call. "Takato." I called back. He ran over to me, pushed the stone slab off of my legs, then swung me into his arms so that he was carrying me bridal style. "LOOK OUT!" Henry suddenly yelled. Takato and I looked up to see a large slab of stone was falling right towards us. Takato quickly tossed me to safety, but was crushed.

"NO!" I yelled running over to where the slab that fell on Takato was. Henry, Tai, Davis, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru followed. Together we pushed the slab off of Takato. I turned him over so he was laying on his back. Suddenly his eyes flew open. "What happened?" he asked. "Takato, your back!" I said hugging him. "Great. Where'd I go?" he asked. "Long story, my friend." Henry said kneeling next to me. Tai and Davis helped him stand up and limp over to the others.

* * *

Takato P.O.V.

Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, TK, Cody, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, Teppei, Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan, Kristy, Mikey, Nene, Christopher, Jeremy, Angie, Tagiru, Airu, Royuma, Ren, Yuu, and I walked into to a room with a mural of a man and woman that looked a lot like me and Rika, underneath were some regal looking clothes and crowns. I took a cautious step forward, but jumped back when a swinging ax started to move there were 4 more behind it. "We have to get across some how." Ryo said. "Hold on seems to be a pattern." I said, starting to snap my fingers. "It's following the beat of waltz music. We have to dance across." I said walking over to Rika. "May I have this dance, my queen." I asked, offering her my left hand.

"Of course, my knight." she said taking my hand. We started to dance, slowly the world faded away. In no time we were across. But the axes didn't stop only changed the pattern. "Davis, it moving to the beat of the tango. You and Kari should next." I called. "Got it." Davis called back. Soon Davis and Kari were acros. The axes stopped and the others joined us. I looked at the clothes that stood under the image of my former life, noticing that they were an exact match to what my former life was wearing in the mural. "Look at this, guys." TK called, examining some writing on some pedestals directly below the mural. Mikey called out Wisemon, who started to translate the writing. "This door will only open if ye stand on the pedestals and act like the mural." Wisemon said. "Looks like you two are going to have to dress up in those clothes in your hands." Ryo said smirking, because the clothes Rika would have to wear was a dress and slightly revealing from what I could see.

Rika left with Mimi and Zoe to change since her clothes could not be thrown over the ones she was already wearing. My clothes were a simple robe with a crown so I jumped on to my pedestal and had Tai help me pull the robe over my armor and cloak. "How do I look?" I asked, placing the crown on my head. "Like a king." Davis said. Mimi walked in. "Boys cover your eyes. Except you Takato. She's ready." Mimi said.

Tai, Davis, Takuya, and Marcus grumbled until they were glared at by their girlfriends. Rika walked in and my mouth hit the ground. She was stunning. "R..R..Rika y...you look like a goddess." I said, stuttering. "Thank you, goggles. Let's get this done." she said jumping on to her pedestal. I reached out with my left hand and she took it with her right.

The room shook as the mural opened to reveal a vault filled with weapons and gold. In the center was a bow with a sheath full of arrows on a pedestal. I jumped down, walked forward to the bow and arrows. There was a plaque, but I could somehow read it. "Here lies the bow and arrows of light, which are able to pierce darkness itself. A gift I had made for my wife Ruki. If you are reading this, then you are my reincarnation. Hopefully Ruki's reincarnation is with you. Take the bow and arrows, use them wisely. Takato Matsuda, true king of digimon." I read aloud. I picked up the bow and sheath of arrows, then walked back to Rika. "Your weapons, my queen." I said kneeling, offering the bow and arrows. She took them and we left the ruin.

* * *

 **A/n: done. Read and review.**

 **Translations:**

 **Ruki, est -ce vraiment toi?- Ruki, is it really you?**

 **Vous êtes aussi belle que le jour où je vous ai perdu.- you're as beautiful as the day I lost you.**

 **êtes-vous ami ou ennemi?- are you friend or foe.**

 **Amis, nous sommes tous des amis.- friends, we're all friends.**

 **Bonjour frère comment allez-vous- hello how are you brothers.**

 **Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours deux surprotecteur , je ne suis pas plus un bébé.- why are you two always overprotective, I'm not a baby anymore.**

 **ma reine, ma reine, où êtes-vous- my queen, my queen, where are you.**


	12. The Next Enemy and Surprise Visitors

**Disclaimer:**

 **Lexjamin0905: Another chapter. If you have a idea for my prophecy, I'm moving it to the next chapter. Until I get a good prophecy I will not be updating this story.**

 **Rika (running into the room.): I have a bone to pick with you.**

 **Lexjamin0905 (face palming.): I knew I forgot something. I need to remember to make sure you can't get in here.**

 **Rika (grabbing Lexjamin0905's shirt.): How dare you make me wear a dress.**

 **Takato (runs in.): Rika that is enough. We need him. Besides you looked beautiful in the dress.**

 **Rika (letting go of the shirt.): fine.**

 **Lexjamin0905: Thank you. I don't own anything. Now on with the story.**

* * *

The Next Enemy And Surprise Visitors.

Takato P.O.V.

Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, TK, Cody, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, Teppei, Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan, Kristy, Mikey, Nene, Christopher, Jeremy, Angie, Tagiru, Airu, Royuma, Ren, Yuu, and I were walking through the forest after spending the night in the ruins we set off for the next village. Suddenly the skies turned dark, Koichi and Koji were both on guard, sensing an evil force was heading their way. Kari could also tell that it was coming and she was terrified about it coming to get them all. "Something is coming, and it's not going to be anything good." I said. "That's true, but I can't help but think that I've seen all of this somewhere before." Izzy said. "Seen it before? How, Izzy?" Yolei asked.

"He's right. All of this does feel familiar." Joe said. "Yeah, the only thing that's missing is the evil digimon going on a rampage of the city." I said. "What are you talking about, Takato?" Tai asked "Don't you remember in my old world you, the first digidestindd, Davis, and the second generation digidestined adventures were a TV show. I know every episode by heart." I said. "What do you mean?" TK asked. "What it means is that whoever started these chains of events before has returned to finish his job." I said

Kari gasped in horror. "You mean…" she trailed off. "I think Myotismon is trying to make a comeback." I said. Everyone gasped in shock, Kari and TK shaking in fear, their brothers sitting by them and wrapped an arm around them to form some sort of comfort for them. "But that's not possible. We got rid of him once and for all with the help of all the digidestined around the world when he was MaloMyotismon." Sora said.

"Normally the bad guys don't stay down for long. They always come back and with a vengeance." Takuya said his eyes filled with fire as he thought back to Lucemon and how easily he destroyed the world, waving it off as some sort of game.

"And to add on to the bad stuff, they come back even stronger than they were the first time." JP said making everyone grow even more stressed out.

"Digimon never die. Their data just gets reconfigured." Zoe said. "Especially now with the excess digital energy." I said. Just then, a large black figure burst through the forest we were all surprised to see that it was a DarkTyrannomon with a swarm of Bakemon.

"Well, this is new." Tai said. "What should we do?" TK asked. A Parrotmon then came in and tried to attack Kari, but Davis blocked it with his swords. I was in front of Rika slashing and stabbing at any unfortunate digimon to get to close. Pretty soon Rika and I were right next to Kari and Davis, but it was getting harder to fight. "Hey Davis, why don't we try our combination attack?" I asked. He nodded and his swords started to glow gold, while the mouth on on my opened covering the blade in fire. "Heroes' revenge!" we yelled slashing horizontally. The attack defeated the rest of the bakemon. "Whew it's overrrrr..." Mikey said, but collapsed unconscious. Angie just managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Well let's get moving." I said, but before we could start walking there were some rustling in front of us. I pushed Rika behind me and held my sword in a defensive position. Two kids no older than eight and seven walked out. "Easy, we mean no harm." the oldest, a girl, said. "Who are you?" Rika and I asked. "My name is Rei Matsuki, and your future daughter." she said. "Prove it. Tell us something only Rika or I would know." I said.

"The night you got your first D-ark, you had a dream about a red haired girl you had never met before, with a Renamon fight a Lynxmon. The next day you found out that the girl in your dream was actually mom." she said. I heard Rika crack her knuckles, while Kazu and Kenta were snickering. I spun around and started backing away from Rika. "Gogglehead what did I tell you would happen if you mentioned that dream again?" she asked, stalking towards me. "That you would send me into dream world for good." I said fearfully. "Wait mom. You gave him permission to tell me about it." Rei said. "Alright, I won't harm you, Gogglehead." Rika said. I sighed, relieved. "I'm Takahiro Matsuki, Rei's younger brother." the other child said. Both Rika and I walked over to our children, pulling them into a hug.

* * *

Time skip- 1 hour later.

* * *

Davis P.O.V.

We were almost to the next village, maybe an hour walk. Takato and Rika were talking to their future kids, at the back of the group. Suddenly a shiver went up my spine. "Demi Dart!" a voice yelled. A syringe flew through the air, aimed at Kari. I lunged towards Kari, tackling her to the ground, and covered her with my body. I hissed in pain as the syringe meant for Kari sunk in between my shoulder blades. I reached back, removed the syringe, then rolled on to my back.

"Davis!" Kari yelled sitting up and turning to face me. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." I whispered. I saw a small bat digimon appear, but everything was becoming blurring. "Kari take my goggles, and give them to Ken. He is leader while I'm out of commission." I said, but it is becoming harder to stay awake. ""Isn't that Myotismon's lackey?" Mimi asked remembering him from five years ago. After I heard Mimi ask this, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Third person P.O.V.

Kari gently took Davis's goggles, then stood up facing DemiDevimon. "Gatomon, attack." Kari said. Her partner nods, slightly. "Of course Kari. Lightning Paw." Gatomon said attacking DemiDevimon. "You too Agumon." Tai said glaring at DemiDevimon. "About time." Agumon said joining Gatomon. Soon DemiDevimon was knocked out, then Takato and Tai tied him up with some vines. After the vines were secure everyone started walking to the next village. Joe carrying Davis's unconscious body.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

Sora, Zoe, Chiaki, and I stood in the jail of the town we were currently in, which was full of animal type digimon. DemiDevimon was tied up in front of us, so we could interrogate him. "Let me go! I ain't gonna tell you digi brats anything so you might as well let me go right now!" the blue bat yelled as he struggled from the vines that were used to tie him up. "We'll see about that." Rika, then she looked at Sora, Zoe, and Chiaki smirking.

"HELP. HE IS HURTING US!" they screamed dramatically. DemiDevimon gasped when he heard a loud howling, before a hole formed in the wall and the head of Megidramon appeared in it. Tai, Takuya, Koichi, and Takato on his head. "You called?" they asked. The girls nodded slightly. "Now where is your idiotic master?" Sora, Zoe, Chiaki, and Rika asked. "Don't cha talk about my master that way you little whores!" DemiDevimon snarled at the girls.

The little bat whimpered when he felt the powers from the true King of Darkness, the King of Flames, the courageous king, and the True King of Digimon surround him. "Don't you dare caall them that." Tai, Takuya, Koichi, and Takato snarled, glaring at him and he soon figured out that he made the mistake of insulting the mates of true King of Darkness, the King of Flames, the courageous king, and the True King of Digimon. He was so dead. "Tell us where Myotismon is." Tai demanded. "And why should I?" the blue bat challenged. "We're giving you a chance to save yourself." Zoe said.

"Just tell us what you know and we won't hurt you." Takuya said trying to reason with the little devil.

DemiDevimon looked at them all, unsure of what to do or say.

On one hand, they were his enemies and he was loyal to his Lord Myotismon, but the real King of Darkness was there with the King of Flame, and the True King of Digimon. But if he betrayed his Master, then he would be severely harmed and punished for it. "No way, I won't. Forget it." He said with a huff and looked the other way.

Takuya frowned, as flames appear around him. "All right that does it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Listen here you ugly little jerk. You better tell us what we want to know right now." The Warrior of Fire. DemiDevimon jumped and shook in terror, wondering how badly they were going to hurt him. Zoe elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach. "Ow. What'd I do?" Takuya asked. "Look, I know you're scared about what'll happen if Myotismon finds out you helped us, but we'll protect you from him. We have the true King of Darkness, the King of Flame, and the reincarnation of the True King of Digimon." Zoe said. "All right. I'll tell you where he is." DemiDevimon said.

* * *

 **A/n: read and review. I know that the girls were a little out of character, but I thought it would be a nice way to show how the boys would never let anyone harm their girlfriend.**

 **A/n 2: Heroes' Revenge: Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru's unison attack. It requires two of them to use. Ex: Tai and Davis.**

 **Heroes' Revenge level 2: next stage of Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru's unison attack. It requires 3 of them to use. Ex: Tai, Davis, and Takato.**

 **Heroes' Revenge Level 3: Stage 3 of Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru's unison attack. It requires 4 of them. Ex: Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya.**

 **Heroes' Revenge Level 4: fourth stage of Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru's unison attack. It requires 5 of them. Ex: Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus.**

 **Heroes' Revenge Level 5: This is the fifth level of Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru's unison attack. It requires 6 of them. Ex: Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, and Mikey.**

 **Heroes' Revenge Full Power: This is the final level of Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru's unison attack. It requires all of them.**

 **A/n: Note that the example combinations I gave are just that. There is no set order.**


	13. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Prophecy.

Kari P.O.V.

I sat by Davis's unconscious body body grasping his hand in both of mine. "I see nothing has changed in the many years that have passed." a voice said behind me. I stood up and spun around to see Takato, yet it wasn't Takato, standing behind me. For one he was somewhat transparent and look older.

"You're Takato's past life." I said. He nodded slightly. His form flickered in and out of focus.

"Yes. The reason Daisuke was called the Miracle King was that he faced death so many times that I've lost count, but always managed to get back. He never gave up, Ruki often called him a reckless idiot." Takato said, laughing. I laughed also. "How are you here?" I asked.

"I never left. After I died and my spirit was sealed away, I left an after image, though it was never visible until now. I've come to give you information that could help you defeat your enemy." he said. "What is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A prophecy. _**The fallen kings, queens, and general shall rise again. What was once separated will become one once more. The Heroes will face enemies from their past. The fallen warriors will answer their kings' call. The celestial warrior angel shall shoot a arrow of hope at the love one of the one he has been sent to protect. The compassionate angel shall shoot arrows of light at the loved ones of the one she protects and a miracle will happen. Only with seven weapons from the past and a utlamite sacrafice shall the ultimate evil fall.**_ The others already know, but I thought I'd inform you too." Takato said, before he disappeared.

I sat in silence until Rei and Takahiro ran in. Takahiro was carrying a flute. "What are you two doing here?" I asked. "We're here to help uncle Davis. For some reason Takahiro and I were born with unusual powers." Rei said. Takahiro raised his flute to his lips and began playing as his sister began to sing.

(Rei)

Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

You are nature full of grace and majesty.

From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,

From your tress the birds nest and play.

From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,

Oh, nature, please don't ever go away.

Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

Nature you are grace and majesty.

As Rei finished singing, Davis slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened?" he asked. I hugged him as tight as I could and buried my face in his chest as tears started to fill my eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again, I thought I lost you." I said. "I can't promise that I won't do anything reckless ever again. But I can promise that I don't plan on leaving you until after we've been married and grown old together. I'd marry you right now if I could." he said wrapping his arms around me. "What? " I asked. "I love you Kari, and I'll do anything to make you happy." he said. He pulled at a piece of string around his neck that didn't hold his crest, from under his shirt to reveal a simple diamond ring. "This was meant to be a promise ring, but oh well." he said sliding the ring on my finger after removing it from the string.

"I love you too." I said, giving him a kiss. We were interrupted by Davis's communicator beeping. After breaking the kiss, he answered it to show Gennai, with my parents behind him. "There is a way for to get married. Just ask Takato to do it." Gennai said. I smiled before running out of the room to find Takato and the others.

* * *

 **Time skip fifteen minutes later.**

* * *

Tai P.O.V.

I was sitting in the lobby of the hotel we were staying at for the moment, thinking about the prophecy Takato's past life gave us before going to see Kari. When Kari came running into the room. "Davis is awake." she said. "Kari what's that on your finger?" Mimi and Yolei asked. "Davis proposed, Gennai said that you could marry us, Takato." Kari said. Mimi, Yolei, and Zoe squealed. "ABSOLUTELY NOT. YOU'RE TO YOUNG." I said. Suddenly Dad appeared, from Kari's communicator. "The choice isn't yours to make, son. It's mine and I approve." he said. "I'll do it, but we're wait a few days so you can find a dress and Davis get a tux. Not to mention the dresses/tuxes for the bridesmaids/bestman. As well as rings

Read and review.

A/n: song belongs to power rangers wild force.


	14. Wedding and the fallen army part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Wedding and the fallen army part 1.**

 **Davis P.O.V.**

This was it. Today was the day. I stood beside Takato in a tux waiting for Kari to walk down the aisle, in the ball room of the hotel I woke up in a few days ago. Veemon, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru, all with all the members of their teams, and digimon partners sat on the grooms side. While, Gatomon, Tai, Sora, Matt Izzy, Joe, their digimon partners sat on the bride's side. "Nervous?" Ken and Tk asked walking up and taking their place beside me as my best man and groomsman. "Not really." I said. Suddenly the wedding march began playing as Mimi and Yolei, the bridesmaid and Maid of Honor, began to walk down the aisle, followed by Cody (who was carefully carrying the pillow that the rings rested on.).

Next Suzie walked down the aisle, dropping flower petals behind her as she went. Finally, Kari appeared with a hologram of her father beside her. "Who gives this woman to be wed?" Takato asked, when they reached me. "I, her father, do." Mr. Kamiya said. I stepped forward and held out my left hand which Mr. Kamiya figuratively used his right hand to take Kari's right hand he was holding in the crock of his left arm and placed in my offered hand. Seeing how it was just Kari matching the movement of her hand with his.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to join Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Kamiya in holy matrimony. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Takato said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tai start to raise his hand, but lowered it when Sora jabbed him in the stomach. Takato turned to face me. "Do you Daisuke Motomiya, take Hikari Kamiya to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" he asked. "I do." I said. He turned to Kari.

"And do you Hikari Kamiya, take Daisuke Motomiya to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" he asked. "I do." She said.

Takato turned to Cody. "May I have the rings?" he asked. Cody handed him the rings, Takato then passed me one of the rings. "With this ring, I thee wed." I said, sliding the ring onto Kari's finger. He then gave the other ring to Kari. "With this ring, I thee wed." she said, sliding the ring onto my finger.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you, Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Takato said. I lifted the veil covering Kari's face and gave her a gentle kiss. We broke apart a few seconds later. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daisuke and Hikari Motomiya." Takato said.

After a few phots, we quickly moved to the reception hall. Izzy, our MC, then announces the bridal party and that dinner will be served shortly, and asked us to take our seats. Mimi, Yolei, Tk, Ken, Cody, Suzie, Kari, and I quickly moved to the bridal table at the head of the room, Tai and Sora took the place usually reserved for the bride's parents. I didn't even bother informing my parents or sister so there was no place for the groom's parents. Tai remained standing to give the traditional speech reserved for the bride's father.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to welcome you and thank you all for coming. Kari, your I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Mom and Dad send their regards and that they couldn't ask for a better daughter. Davis, it is my brotherly duty to say if you do anything to hurt my baby sister, I'll kill you. That said I propose a toast. To the bride and groom." he said, then sat down. The first course of dinner was served. Ken stood up to give his speech.

"Good Evening. My name is Ken and on behalf of Davis and Kari, I would like to thank you for attending this blessed event today! I have the honor of acting as Best Man tonight, and am thrilled that I am with these two wonderful people as they begin this new chapter in their lives. Davis and Kari have each walked many miles to be here together today, and this wedding is a joy to behold. I can speak for everyone in this room, when I say we all wish you the happiness that you deserve. We are so glad that you have found one another, and this day is a reminder that the best is yet to come. Congratulations Davis and Kari!" Ken said, then sat down. I stood for my speech.

"On behalf of my wife and I, we'd like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. There are times when it's good to be surrounded by people who are important to you, and for us this is one of those occasions. We hope that you're enjoying it every bit as much as we are and we'd like to thank you for your kind wishes cards, presents and support. We must say we've been really impressed by the number of people that have rallied around to help us in preparation for today, if you're not mentioned by name and that's most of you, please be assured that Kari and I are very grateful. Tai, thank you not only for your hospitality this evening and your kindness, but for also giving me your very beautiful sister. I promise I'll take good care of her and will never of my own free will hurt her. I must thank Ken, my best man, for his speech and for always believing in me. You will always be my brother in all but blood. I am absolutely delighted to be able stand here today with Kari, I never knew what was missing in my life before I met her. Kari has been a source of friendship, support and love. And finally, the bridesmaids, thanks for calming Kari nerves and helping in her preparation today. Well, that's it from me for now." I said, smiling at each person as they were mentioned. Yolei gave a quick speech.

Kari and I moved to the dance for to have our first dance as a married couple Kari remain on the dance floor for the traditional father daughter dance, but Tai would fill in for their father, since he couldn't physically be here. While I moved off to the side. Takato began playing and singing the song Cinderella as Tai and Kari began to dance.

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
and I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Because I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Because I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Because I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

Tai and Kari finished dancing as Takato finished singing. Kari then moved to cut the cake but we were suddenly interrupted.

A/n: cliff hanger


	15. Fallen army and Family Time (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Previously: _Tai and Kari finished dancing as Takato finished singing. Kari then moved to cut the cake but we were suddenly interrupted._**

 **Fallen Army, and Family time. (Part 2)**

There was a huge explosion and one of the walls was knocked down, and thousands of digimon came rushing in. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, TK, Cody, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Mako, Marcus, Thomas, Mikey, Christopher, Jeremey, Tagiru, Yuu, Ryouma, and Ren threw off their tux coats and drew their swords before running to engage the enemy digimon. Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Chiaki, Shinya, Teruo, and Teppei just digivolved into their champion levels. They attacked the oncoming digimon, while simultaneously trying to keep the digimon away from Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Rika, Jeri, Ai, Takahiro, Rei, Yoshino, Nene, Angie, and Airu.

After half an hour of getting nowhere Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru locked eyes and something to pass between them. Takuya dedigivolved back into his him form, then he and his fellow Legendary Heroes stabbed their swords into the ground. "Fallen armies of Digilantis her your kings' call and arise to fight once again. Let the seal placed upon your souls be broken. Appear armies of the North, South, East, and West. SO, SAY WE THE KINGS OF DIGILANTIS." Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru chanted. Several cracks spread form their swords, widening as a large army of Digimon crawled out of the cracks. "We hear our Kings' call and answer. We, the armies of Digilantis, have come to aid our kings once again." the digimon all said, before rushing at the attacking digimon. With the aid of the digimon army the battle was quickly over. "We shall always be ready to answer you call our kings." The digimon said before disappearing into the cracks they came out of, which closed after the digimon were gone. Everyone got to work fixing the place up so the reception could continue.

* * *

 **Time skip: 3 hours later.**

* * *

Takato, Rika, Rei, and Takahiro were in the hotel room they have been staying at while the wedding was being planned. "What's the future like? Are your mom and I the only ones who have kids?" Takato asked his son and daughter. "The future is great; Uncle Davis and Aunt Kari have a little girl named Kiera who's the same age as me." Rei said. "Uncle Tai is married to Aunt Sora, and they have a daughter named Blair, who's my age." Takahiro said. "Takahiro has a crush on her." Rei said. "I do not have a crush on her." Takahiro said, blushing. "Oh? Then why do you always greet her using the same greeting that dad said his past life used for mom's past life." she teased her brother, causing him to blush harder.

"What is this greeting?" Rika asked. Takato blushed. "It's nothing Rika." he said. "Come on dad, show mom the greeting. Its adorable whenever you do it in the future." Rei said. Takato sighed, before he stood up pulling Rika up with him. He then knelt on one knee in front of her. "Greetings fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand?" he asked, head bowed, he lifted Rika hand and lightly kissed it.

He stood up, then he and Rika sat back down. "Uncle Henry and Aunt Jeri are married and have a daughter named Alexis, who just turned eight when we left. Uncle Ken and Aunt Yolei are married and have a son whose eight named Jaden, and a daughter named Carly. Uncle Davis's sister Jun somehow comes here a year after you save the world and is married to Uncle Matt. They have an eight-year-old son named jack, and a six-year-old son named Tristen. Uncle Davis and his sister are on civil terms but he refuses to talk to her unless Aunt Kari forces him to." Rei said.

"Anyone else?" Rika asked. "Not that we can think of." Rei said, "What's your relationship with the others?" Takato asked. "Uncles Tai and Davis is the fun uncles who takes us on wild adventures and spoils us rotten. Uncle Davis being the wilder one. While Uncle Henry us like a second father to us, if we have a problem that we to afraid to talk to either of you we know he will always be willing to listen and provide support." Takahiro said. "It's late, time for bed. We'll be leave tomorrow morning," Rika said. She and Takato tucked Rei and Takahiro in, then went to bed themselves.

A/n: The greet Takato used is from Yugioh 5d's episode 45. Sorry for the really late update.


End file.
